Love Strikes Young
by FreeMoment
Summary: Bloom was a normal girl. Sky was a young prince. But what will happen if Sky and Bloom were both taken from their homes and brought together in prison? Will love blossom? Or will a dark force separate them? Rated for safety. LOOK AT BLOOMANDSKY4EVER'S PRO
1. Chapter 1

Love Strikes Young

A 15 year-old girl with long red hair and aqua-blue eyes woke up one morning. The girl's name was Bloom and she was a normal 15 year-old Earth girl who lives in Gardenia. Bloom sat up in her bed and ran her hand through her red hair. She got out of bed and dressed in a white mini skirt with a deep sky blue top without sleeves. She checked her calendar and gasped. Tomorrow was her 16th birthday, she had almost forgotten!

She went downstairs and greeted her parents. Vanessa and Mike.

"Hey mom, hey dad, good morning." Bloom said as she reached the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning hon." Her mom replied.

"Morning Bloom." Her dad replied.

Bloom sat down and her mother gave her, her breakfast.

When Bloom finished she decided to ask the question she wanted to ask since she turned 13.

"Mom, dad, um. Today, is it ok if I go out to the park or something? You know, maybe I can go to my friend's house for a while?"

Her mother and father exchanged worried glances. They knew this day would come sooner or later.

"Uh well, Bloom, I know you are almost 16, but…"

"Please mom, not the 'We don't think you're old enough to go out by yourself yet.' I've been old enough since 14."

Bloom's dad looked at his wife and nodded.

Vanessa put on a weak smile and said, "Sure honey, alright, you can go out. But only to the park. And you have to bring Kiko."

Kiko, her little pet bunny, who was still asleep. "

Bloom went over to her mother and hugged her tight. "Oh thank you!" she did the same with her father and she ran upstairs, took her little bunny, and ran back down and headed for her front door.

"Bye guys, thanks!" Bloom called to them. "I'll be back soon!"

Bloom quickly pulled on her shoes. A pair of white sandals with a deep sky blue strap. (A/N: It's like the shoes she wears with her blue pants, but its white and the strap is deep sky blue.) Then she ran out Kiko in hand. The little bunny was a little cranky for being so rudely awakened.

After a few moments, Bloom arrived at the park. She found a small bench and sat down on it. She then set Kiko on the grass and let him wander.

She looked up at the sky, leaned back and closed her eyes…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Well? Is the trap set?" a voice had said.

"Yes Master. The trap has been set. The 'Earth girl' won't know what hit her."

"Excellent…"

* * *

FreeMoment♪ 


	2. Chapter 2

Love Strikes Young

Vanessa was on the couch crying her eyes out. Mike was sitting next to her trying to console her.

"There, there." He said. "I'm sure the police will find her."

"Mike this can't be happening!" she cried. "Don't you remember what almost happened last time?"

Mike sighed. Oh he remembered only too well…

---

_Two-year-old Bloom was sitting in the park's sandbox with her parents watching her from a nearby bench._

_Bloom was wearing overall jean shorts and a blue shirt underneath. Her hair was parted into two ponytails on either side of her head. She was bare footed, her shoes lying a few feet behind her. She had a bucket and she was filling the sand into it. She turned the bucket upside-down and lifted it. Her face was disappointed when the sand didn't turned out as she hoped. _

"_Mommy," she called. "Can you help me make a sand castle?" _

_Vanessa laughed and walked over to Bloom. She crouched down to Bloom's level._

"_Here," she said as she took out a water bottle and spilled it into the refilled bucket._

"_Now try it."_

_Bloom turned the bucket upside down again and lifted. It made a perfect sand castle._

"_Yay!" Bloom said happily. She continued to make more. She made one more._

"_Excuse me, ma'am?"_

_Bloom had made three more…_

_Vanessa looked up and saw a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. He looked somewhat Japanese and a business suit on._

"_Yes?" She said as she stood._

_Bloom had made four more…_

"_Ma'am, may I have a word with you? And your husband?"_

"_Um, alright," she said, picking up Bloom._

"_Oh, no need to bring the child." The man said. "I'm sure she'd rather continue her play."_

"_Is there something the matter?" Mike had walked over and stood next to his wife._

"_Mike, this man wants to talk to us." Vanessa explained to him._

_The man held out his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mr. Sanawaski, and I am here to give you a chance to improve your lives."_

"_We're not interested in anything you have to offer." Mike said, but shook his hand anyway._

"_Oh, please sir, I think I might. It will only take a second, I promise you. You won't regret it."_

_Mike sighed. "Well…oh, alright. Go ahead."_

_Mr. Sanawaski cleared his throat. "Um, actually, this business is quite top secret and there are too many people here that can hear us. Why don't we talk over there?" He pointed to a bench about 20 to 30yards away. _

"_I'm not so sure." Mike said, reconsidering._

"_Please sir, it will only take a moment, I assure you."_

"_Well alright." Mike said. "Come on Vanessa." He started to follow Mr. Sanawaski._

_Vanessa started to follow too, with Bloom in her arms._

"_Oh," Mr. Sanawaski stopped and turned. "You don't have to bring the child. We will only be gone for a few moments. Just leave her in the sandbox where she was. She'll be fine."_

_Vanessa only held Bloom tighter. "If you want to talk to both of us, Bloom comes too."_

_Mr. Sanawaski smiled. "It's only right over there, Bloom will be fine by herself for a few moments. I really need to talk just to the adults."_

"_Look pal," Mike said, now standing next to Vanessa. "I don't care if you only want to talk to us, there's no way we are leaving Bloom by herself, at her age, that's not good parenting!"_

"_I'm sorry," Mr. Sanawaski said, "But we have strict rules on children knowing about this."_

"_Then we don't need to hear it. It's getting late, almost everyone is gone, and we need to take Bloom home."_

"_Mommy," Bloom said, tugging her mom's shirt. "I'm tired. I wanna go home."_

"_Ok, honey, we're going."_

"_Wait," Mr. Sanawaski stopped them. "Listen, I didn't come alone. My assistant came with me. Bloom can wait with her while we talk." He smiled at them._

"_I'm not sure…" Vanessa said._

"_She is wonderful with children. Bloom will be in great care with her, not to worry."_

"_I don't know…Mike?" Vanessa asked._

"_Well, it will only be for a few minutes."_

_Before they could refuse Mr. Sanawaski took out his cell._

"_Hello, Ms. Anisma. I have two adults here and a child. Yes. Thank you Ms. Anisma."_

"_Ms. Anisma will be here shortly." Mr. Sanawaski said when he hung up and stored his cell back into his pocket._

_No sooner had he said that then a lady with very long black hair andpurple eyes walked up to them. She too was wearing a business suit. _

"_Hi," She said. "I'm Ms. Anisma. Oh, and this must be the child." She said, taking Bloom from Vanessa._

_Before Vanessa or Mike could say anything, Mr. Sanawaski lead them away calling out to Ms. Anisma as he left with them. "We'll be back soon, watch after little Bloom till we get back!" They could be seen far away._

"_Hi." Bloom said to Ms. Anisma. "I'm Bloom."_

"_I know you are." Ms. Anisma said. "And that's too bad too. Ugh, time to rid of this disgusting outfit!" _

_Suddenly there was purple smoke surrounding her and Bloom. When the smoke cleared, Ms. Anisma was not holding Bloom. Instead, a tall lady with long brown hair with two golden streaks in the front was. She had golden eyes, purple eye shadow and was no longer wearing a suit. Instead, she was wearing dark purple pants and a purple top._

_Bloom stared wide-eyed at her._

"_That's better. Now come on." She started to walk away Bloom, held tight in her arms._

_It was a kidnap._

_Bloom realized that and screamed._

"_Ms. Anisma" stopped and covered Bloom's small mouth. They came to a car and she was trying to force Bloom in._

_Suddenly a rock was thrown straight at the kidnapper. It flew right past her head. She yelped, and dropped Bloom. The rock had grazed her forehead. A few drops of blood fell._

"_Run!" A small voice said to Bloom. Bloom was too shocked to see who it was, although it sounded like a small boy._

"_Run!" It continued. "Hurry and get out of here while you still can! I'll take care of the lady, you go!"_

_---_

_Mr. Sanawaski had Mike and Vanessa in conversation that was about to wrap up._

_That's when a scream was heard._

"_Bloom!" Mike and Vanessa said together and started running back._

_Vanessa stopped. "Mike, you get Bloom!" she said. "I'll deal with him." She said with a scowl. Mike nodded. He left after saying, "Be careful."_

_Vanessa turned to Mr. Sanawaski. "Just who do you think you are? You had something to do with this I know you did! What did you do with Bloom?" She demanded._

_Mr. Sanawaski held up his hands in front of him. "I didn't do anything, what happened to your daughter was not my fault."_

_Vanessa felt like she could punch him. "I know you did! Don't lie to me."_

_Mr. Sanawaski stopped playing innocent and he started to laugh evilly. _

"_It's too late." He said. "Your husband will never reach her in time!" He laughed his evil laugh once and black-red smoke was all around him. When the smoke cleared, he was gone._

_"Oh no, he's gone." Vanessa said. Then she remembered someone. "Bloom!" She started to run in the direction Mike was._

_---_

"_Run!" The little boy's voice called._

_Bloom quickly picked herself up and ran away fast. She unfortunately tripped over her sandcastle. She felt someone helped her up. It was the boy! He looked only one year older than her. He had hair like her dad, and eyes, about the same color as hers. _

"_Thank you." She said._

"_Come on!" He took her hand and started to run away._

"_Not so fast!" The so-called, "Ms. Anisma" grabbed Bloom and the small boy._

_She threw the boy into the car and tried to stop Bloom from struggling._

"_Bloom!" _

'_That's the girl's father.' "Ms. Anisma" thought. _

"_Bloom!"_

'_And the mother. We'll have to do this another time.' She dropped Bloom hard on the ground and got in the car. She was gone in a flash._

_Bloom had scratches all over her arms, legs, and face from being dropped many times. She began to cry not only because she was scraped, but also because that lady had made off with the boy._

"_Bloom! Oh my baby!" Vanessa picked up Bloom and cradled her in her arms. Bloom buried her head into her mother's chest. "Mommy, that lady…she had a boy."_

"_Mike did you hear that? They took a boy!" _

"_I'll call the police. We'll get them, don't you worry."_

_Mike called the police and they went home._

_A few hours had past and Bloom was asleep in her bed. An hour after Bloom fell asleep the police came. They asked Mike and Vanessa a few questions and left. _

_For weeks Bloom had been mourning over the little boy who had helped her. Mike and Vanessa had gotten her a little bunny Bloom had named Kiko to help cheer her up. They were aiming for a dog, but they saw Kiko, they had a feeling that Bloom would love him much more than a dog._

_But from then on Mike and Vanessa never let Bloom out of their sight._

---

"It's happened again Mike," Vanessa said. "Except this time they really got her."

**To Be Continued…**

**--- **

**_Hey, sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I had no idea how to bring all my ideas into one chapter, but I finally managed it. Please tell me what you think!_ _Can anyone tell me who the Ms. Anisma and Mr. Sanawaski really is? I think it will be obvious. And the boy? Also obvious. If you haven't noticed I changed the rating. It will probably get a little more teen rated. As in, there might be a fighting secne that gets bad, I'm not sure. Oh, and yes. Some maybe all of the winx girls will be in here._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_FreeMoment♪_**

**_p.s- If you tell me to get my butt of the couch and write another chapter soon in a review, I might just do that._**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Strikes Young

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Stella? This is Bloom's mom."

"_Oh, hi."_

"Stella, you wouldn't have happened to have seem Bloom have you?"

"_No, I'm sorry, is something wrong?"_

"Well, Bloom has gone missing."

"_Missing? Oh my gosh, what happened?"_

"I'm not sure. We didn't do anything to make her upset, so, I'm sure someone took her."

"_Oh no. Bloom's been kidnapped? Oh no, is there anyway I can help?"_

"Yes Stella, you can help us look for her. I understand Bloom is your best friend."

"_Yes, of course I'll help!"_

"Thank you, bye."

"_Bye."_

Vanessa hanged up, and sighed.

"Any luck?" Mike asked her.

Vanessa shook her head. "No, Stella hasn't seen her. I even checked Flora's, Musa's, and Tecna's. They haven't seen her since school. Any luck with the police?"

Mike shook his head. "They looked all over the place. They haven't found even a trace of her. They think that whoever took her, took her out of town. Out of state even."

"What? Oh my poor Bloom. She has to spend her birthday with some maniac!" Vanessa started to cry in her hands.

Mike held her. "It's going to be alright, we'll find her."

"Oh Mike, where could she be?"

---

"_Hey, are you alright? Hello? Can you hear me? Are you awake?"_

That voice kept ringing in her head. It wanted to wake and tell it how she was fairing. Half of her wanted to wake and see who was calling her, the other half wanted the voice to shut up and let her sleep.

"_Hey, you need to wake up, you look hurt. Hello?"_

She stirred. But she wanted to sleep.

"_Listen, you have to wake up, I have to check your arm." _

She sighed in her head and her eyes fluttered open. She saw a teenaged boy, around her age, leaned over her. He had a very concerned expression on his face. When he saw that her eyes were open her smiled and said, "Finally you're up."

She tried to sit up and the boy helped her.

"Let me see your arm," He said.

She extended her left arm out to him. He held it out gently and examined it. There was a small cut on her arm and it was slightly bleeding. He tore a strip of his already ripped shirt and wrapped it around her arm. "There," he said. "That should do it."

She looked at him. He had blond hair that brushed his shoulders and blue eyes like hers. There was something about him that looked so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Thanks," she said. "Um…" she hesitated. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled at her. "I'm Sky," he said. "And you?"

"Bloom," She smiled back, but then frowned as she looked around. "Where are we?"

Sky sighed. "We're in a dungeon," He said.

"What? Why? How long have we been in here?"

"I've been here for a long time. I grew up here. They brought you just yesterday."

"Don't tell me you live here…"

Sky shook his head. "I've was taken here when I was three, I think. I haven't seen my parents or anybody since."

"I'm sorry Sky,"

He smiled again at her. "It's alright,"

"But, who brought us here?"

"You didn't see them, did you?"

Bloom shook her head.

"I didn't either when I was taken. All I can remember is that I was surrounded by purple-red smoke, blinding me, then nothing. I think I must've blacked out. I remember I tried to escape once. I guess I didn't make it. I don't remember what happened. I do remember that I woke again with a bump on my head though. How about you? Do you remember anything?"

Bloom nodded. "I was surrounded by smoke too. Purple smoke though. Then I tried to escape, and felt searing pain on my arm. I don't remember anything else, I must of passed out."

Sky nodded and sighed. "The people who brought you need you and me for something. They never told me, and I never overheard anything. There are four of them. All of them change into different forms at least once every week. They rarely show their true forms, but I've seen at least two."

Bloom nodded and looked down at herself. Her skirt was torn in a few places and so was her shirt, her hair was a little ruined, but otherwise, she was okay. Not counting her arm that is.

Bloom stood up and looked out the small, single window with bars attached to it.

"Sky, we have to get out," she said. "My parents are probably worried sick about me."

Sky sighed. "And mine have probably gave up hope." He was leaning on the dungeon wall. "It's no use, there's no way out, I've tried, it's useless."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"Oh Bloom, we can't do anything."

---

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"_Hello, police department, how may I help you?"_

"Hi, this is Mike, I'm calling to ask if you know anything about my missing daughter."

"_Can you tell me your daughter's name?"_

"Bloom."

"_Please hold while I check with the Missing Children Department."_

Mike waited for a full five minutes before the man came back on the phone.

"_Sir?"_

"Yes? Have you found anything?"

"_I'm sorry sir, but the Missing Children Department still has found no sign of your daughter."_

Mike sighed into the phone.

"Alright, thanks."

"_Thank you, goodnight sir."_

"Nothing!" Mike said to Vanessa as he hung up. "They've found nothing! Can't they try just a little harder? This is our daughter!"

"I know Mike, but we can't do anything about that." Vanessa said.

"I know but can't they just-"

_Ding-dong!_

"A visitor at this time at 8:37?" Mike questioned.

Vanessa shrugged and headed toward the door. She opened the door and Bloom's best friends were behind it. Flora carried a small pack.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Vanessa asked them.

"We're here to help look for Bloom." Stella said.

Vanessa smiled. "Thanks girls, really, but it's a little late right now."

"Oh, we know it's late." Flora said. "That's why we came."

"I'm afraid I don't understand girls." Vanessa said, clearly confused.

"You see, Flora has a way that may help." Tecna said.

"Yeah, but it will only work in the dark." Musa said.

"Can we come in please? I'm in a skirt and it's kinda cold out here." Stella said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, of course, come on in." Vanessa stepped out of the doorway to make way for them. She shut the door behind them.

"Vanessa, who was it?" Mike called from the living room.

"Um, it's Bloom's friends. They say they have a way to help us." Vanessa responded.

Mike came to greet them, and they all went to the living room.

"So what's this "way" of yours?" Mike asked.

"Ok, first, turn off all the lights in the house." Flora said.

Mike raised an eyebrow but did it anyway.

"Ok, now girls, in a circle." Flora said.

Flora, Stella, Musa, and Tecna sat down crossed-legged on the living room floor in a circle. Mike and Vanessa watched from the couch about two feet away.

"Now what Flora?" Stella asked.

Without answering, Flora reached into her pack and took out a silver candle, a silver candleholder, and a match. She put the candle in the candleholder and placed it in the very heart of their circle. She then lit the candle.

"What now?" Stella asked.

"We chant the spell. First me, then Stella, then Musa, then Tecna, then all together."

The rest nodded. (A/N: Remember the order, the order is important!)

"Link hands everyone and close your eyes and wish that we knew where Bloom is. Focus all your energy into the wish, and focus that wish onto the candle." Flora said.

And then Flora started the chant with the first word. (A/N: This is where the order is important.)

"_Earth, Sun, Sound, Thoughts, using the elements help us find the daughter of Vanessa and Mike."_

The candle flame turned a glowing blue and it formed into a small circle. The circle grew bigger until it was the size of your hand.

Mike and Vanessa looked at the blue flame circle in amazement from the couch.

Flora, Stella, Musa, and Tecna opened their eyes to look at the blue flame circle but their hands remained linked. A picture started to form inside the circle. It showed flashes of a two-year-old Bloom playing in the sand box, flashes of a businessman talking with Mike and Vanessa, flashes of a businesswoman holding Bloom and waving, flashes of a evil-looking woman dropping Bloom, flashes of a small boy helping Bloom up, flashes of the same evil-looking woman throwing the boy into a car, and flashes of Bloom crying in Vanessa's arms. The blue flame circle went blank and flashed white. When the flash faded, the silver candle had blown out and they were in darkness.

The light went back on and Mike was standing near the floor lamp. He still had a shocked expression on.

"What, was that?"

The girls unlinked hands and stood, except for Flora, who was still on the floor gathering her things and putting them away. She stood when that was done and said, "Do you have to ask? The important thing is that we know who took Bloom."

"I knew it had to do something with them." Vanessa said, still sitting on the couch. "But we still don't know where she is."

"Isn't it obvious?" Flora said. "The Blue Flame Circle isn't always clear with your answer, but it's saying that you have to find them to find Bloom. It's saying that you've spent too much time just looking for Bloom, when you should be looking for Bloom's kidnapers. And it's also saying that, that boy will help you too. But, he's not an enemy."

"Well, we should be going, let's go girls." Stella said, heading for the door. The others followed, Mike and Vanessa right behind them.

"Thank you girls for helping us, I'm sure we'll find Bloom now." Vanessa said.

"You girls take care now." Mike said.

The girls nodded and went out the door Musa calling, "We'll help you look tomorrow!"

Mike and Vanessa went outside and watched them leave, making sure that they reached their houses safely. Once they were each safely inside, Mike and Vanessa went in and shut and locked the door behind them.

---

_They're looking for me…_Bloom thought. It was late at night and Sky had already fallen asleep. Bloom stayed up just a little longer. _I know they are looking for me. I can just feel it. Everyone is looking for me. And I know Sky's parents are still looking for him too, it's just been so long, he thinks they've given up. But I bet they are still looking for him…_With that thought she fell into an awkward sleep.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Well that's it. Chapter 4 might come next week. On Monday or Friday maybe. I can't make any promises. So, did you like this chapter? I used the silver candle from a book I read but the rest came from my own little head. :D I need more reviews, so unless I see more chapter 4 will never come! **_

_**Bye!**_

_**FreeMoment♪**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bloom and Sky have a small moment here.**_

* * *

Love Strikes Young

"_Wake up!"_

Bloom heard the dungeon door open and shut and she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"_Hey did you two hear me? Wake up!"_

The voice was not friendly. Bloom opened her eyes and sat up. She looked up at the face of a woman clad in dark purple. She had long black hair.

"Finally," she said, annoyed. "Now you listen to me, when I say wake up, you wake up. Now wake up that friend of yours!"

Bloom nodded and bent over Sky, shaking him.

"Wake up Sky,"

Sky moaned before waking up. He sat up before he saw the woman in purple. He stifled a surprised gasp.

The woman held a tray. She smirked and put it down.

"Hurry and eat it." She left, locking the door behind her.

Bloom examined what was on the tray.

It was your average prisoner food. Two glasses of water, and two loaves of bread. The loaves of bread were the size of Bloom's hand.

"Do they serve you this all the time?"

Sky sighed. "Most of the time. Sometimes they run out of bread so it's just the water."

Sky took one loaf of bread and bit into it.

Bloom took one glass and took a sip from it. _This is the life Sky had to live? I feel so sorry for him. But at least we can keep each other company…_

---

It was around 7:19 am when Vanessa woke. She changed into a simple pink long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, and went outside to collect the morning paper for her husband.

She picked up the newspaper to find a piece of folded paper attached to it. Curiously, she picked up the paper and unfolded it. She was horrified of what she read. She dropped the morning paper and ran into the house, note in hand, calling, "Mike!"

---

"You sent the note?" Asked a woman dressed in shades of dark and ice blue and had her long blond hair in a high ponytail.

"Sure did," Answered a woman with frizzy orange-blond hair, tied in pigtails. She was dressed in dark red. "Attached it to their morning paper."

"And the other note?"

"Sent it to their royal mail under the name 'Crystal Royals.'"

"Good. Now that we have both of them we need to find out how to use their power."

The two sisters heard the door open. Their heads turned to see the woman clad in dark purple enter. She closed the door behind her and approached her sisters.

"Now what do we do?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Now we wait." The woman dressed in different shades of blue said.

---

_Tell us how to use the Dragon Fire. _

_One of you must come to the Gardenia Park at midnight and meet one of us there. You will tell us how to use the Dragon Fire and then you will leave. Tell no one._

_Heed our word, or we will make sure your precious daughter dies._

_-I.D.S_

"I just don't understand." Mike said, starring at the note. "What do they mean by, 'tell us how to use the Dragon Fire'? What on Earth is a Dragon Fire?"

Vanessa sighed. "I don't know Mike. But…do you think we should go?"

"Well of course we should go! They're threatening to kill our daughter here! But I do think we should tell somebody."

"Mike…"

"What are we supposed to do?" He asked her.

"…Just…leave it to me."

"Leave it to you?"

"Yes, leave it to me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, but you should be getting ready for your job."

With that she grabbed his coat and put it on him. That done she started to push him out the door.

"I can always skip that, this is more important." He said, trying to stop her from pushing him out.

"Mike its Thursday, you've skipped three days, go to work and don't worry."

She had gotten him out the door and was leading him to his car.

"Well what about you? What are you going to do?" He said, as he opened the door to the front seat of his car.

"Me?…I'm going to go to the flower shop and sort out everything there. Go to your department and don't worry."

"Alright…" Mike got in and drove to his department.

With that done she went inside and grabbed her purse and the note that was attached to their morning paper. She then went outside, and walked to her flower shop.

She unlocked the door, turned out the lights, but didn't switch the CLOSED sign to OPEN. She deposited her purse on the counter and looked at her wristwatch. It was 8:47 am. _It's still a bit early. I'll call around 9:30…_

---

"Dear?"

"Yes my Queen?"

"It's the hour for checking the Royal mail."

"Ah yes. So it is. I'll call for the letters."

After the King called, a boy around his mid 20's came to the throne room.

"Yes My King?"

"The Royal letters please."

"Yes Majesty."

The boy left and after a while, returned carrying only 10 letters. He handed them over to the King and left.

"Let's see then."

The Queen took half the mail and the King took the last five. They flipped through them, looking at each name.

"Any letters from them?" The King asked after a while.

The Queen shook her head. "Not one."

The King sighed. "They probably gave up that he could ever be recovered."

"Well," the Queen said. "Since none of them are what we are looking for, let's just read a few."

The King nodded and took one. The name read, "Crystal Royals."

The Queen was busy with a letter from another Royal concerning ball plans.

The King opened the letter and started to read it. By the time he was finished he was starring at the letter full of disbelief.

"My Queen…" He could barely be heard.

"What?"

Wordlessly, he handed the letter to her.

_Tell us how touse the Sapphire Power._

_Bring us the information at the Black Mud Swamp at Magix. Tell no one._

_Heed our word, or you swear that your son shall die._

_-I.D.S_

The Queen had a shocked expression. She grabbed the envelope and read the name. "Crystal Royals?" She asked.

The King shook his head. "Doesn't exist. I should have recognized that as a fake letter."

The Queen read the letter in her hands again.

"What do they mean by, 'Sapphire Power'? That power can only be held by one person, and that power doesn't even run in our family."

"I don't know. But we now have the letter we have been waiting for."

"That means…" The Queen trailed off. "…our son is still alive."

The King nodded with a shaky smile.

"But…" The Queen glanced at the letter. "We can't go to Magix. We have important matters to attend to right here."

"Not to worry my Queen. I know exactly what do to."

"And just what is that?"

"Remember the family? The family that used to work with us?"

"Yes, I remember them well."

"They have a son now, training to be a knight. He's a squire and he attends a school for heroes in training in Magix. We cam call him and give him the mission to go to the Black Mud Swamp."

"What will we tell him to say? We do not know how to work the Sapphire Power."

"He does not have to know, he can fight them and get our son back."

The Queen nodded. "Send someone to call him."

---

_Ring ring! _

It was well past 9:30 and Vanessa was making a phone call.

_Hello?_

"Flora? It's Bloom's mom."

"_Oh, hi, is something the matter?"_

"No not at all…well, yes, a little bit."

"_What is it?"_

"Flora we were sent a note."

"_A note?"_

"Yes. The people who took Bloom sent it."

"_What does it say?"_

"They want us to tell them how to use the Dragon Fire."

"_The Dragon Fire? What's that?"_

"We don't know. They want us to tell them at midnight at the Gardenia Park."

"_Are you going to go?"_

"Well, that's why I called…Flora, I have a favor to ask of you."

"_You want me to go?"_

"…Oh, I'm so sorry for asking Flora, but-"

"_No, it's ok. I'll go. But, um…is it ok if I can bring the other girls?"_

"Of course Flora, thank you so much."

"_Not a problem, Bloom is our friend and we want to help as much as we can."_

"Alright. Come a half hour before midnight to my house, and we'll discuss it there."

"_Sounds like a plan, I'll tell the others."_

"Don't force them, if they don't want to go, please don't make them."

"_Ok, I'll see you."_

"Bye,"

Vanessa hung up and sighed, remembering the threat about taking Bloom's life if they told anyone. But. She knew they wouldn't because they needed Bloom for god knows what. She moved to flip the CLOSED sign but stopped herself. _I really don't fell like running the shop today…_ she took her purse, stuffed the note inside and left the shop, locking it behind her.

---

He couldn't believe it.

He had just gotten the message that he was assigned an important mission from the Eraklyon Royals themselves. Well, through a messenger, but the Royals sent the messenger. Their son was missing for years and they finally got proof that he was till alive. Now they needed somebody to go and get him back. And here he thought that he was your average squire training in a hero's school. He went into his dorm. He had no roommate, although there was an extra bed. His mission was at midnight. He was given instructions and knew what to do.

His name was Brandon and he was completing this mission.

---

Bloom and Sky had finished their "breakfast" hours ago and was now just sitting in the dungeon room being very bored. Again.

Bloom couldn't take it anymore and tried to start a conversation.

"Sky…"

"Yeah?" came his response.

"…You know you're parents _are_ still looking for you."

"Heh, how do you know?"

"I just do…"

"I had that feeling when I was first thrown in here. It'll die soon."

"You could try being a little more positive."

Sky laid on his side. "About what? There's nothing to be positive about." With that he started to drift to drift to sleep. At least, that's how it looked.

Bloom sighed. And leaned against the wall. She thought about her parents. How worried they must be. She thought about her rabbit Kiko. When she was captured, Kiko had been roaming away from her, not knowing she was in danger. She hoped Kiko was safe at home. She thought about her friends. They must be worried about her too. They were her best friends since she was ten. Well, she spent six years with them at least. She missed her family, and Kiko, and her friends. She missed her school, her home, and even her room. She missed every thing she had before she was taken. She felt like crying, and crying hard. She felt like crying when they first brought her here, but she didn't want to cry in front of someone she barely knew. She thought he was asleep so she let out silent tears. She hugged her knees and buried her head. She rocked herself slightly and cried silently. She stopped when she felt two strong arms snake around her and hold her awkwardly. She looked up to see Sky. He wasn't smiling; he had a serious, but kind look. Bloom looked at him through teary eyes.

"It's alright," he said. "I cried when I came here too. You have it better though, because you have someone to comfort you. So, just go ahead and cry. You can let it out. It'll feel good when you do."

Bloom gave him a watery smile and sighed. _I guess he wasn't asleep…_

As if reading he thoughts Sky said, "I sometimes pretend to sleep when they come into my cell. They usually leave when they see I'm asleep."

Bloom didn't want to know what they did when they didn't leave him alone.

Sky shifted and took his arms away. He stayed close to her though. In case Bloom still needed comforting. He leaned against the wall next to her. They stayed like that until darkness came upon them, and both fell asleep

**To Be Continued…**

_**8 pages enough? No huh? Thought so. Just a little more would have made 9. Well, guess what everybody! Yesterday was my birthday and I'm 13! WHOOOOO! YAY! I had fun, me and my--well, check out my profile to know. You have a week to do so be fore I delete that part.**_

_**But, I wanted to ask you if you want me to put, you know other pairs. Like, slight Musa/Riven. Yes I can only give you slight pairs because this story is Bloom/Sky. And also, yeah, the Sapphire Power? I know it's a bad name but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry.**_

_**Ok, and---oh! That's right. I bet all of you are wondering what happened to Kiko. Well, the thing is…you'll find out in the next chapter. ;D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Let me give you a small summary: Two of the women's identities are revealed! One and Brandon fight! The girls discover they have powers! Brandon and the girls get a lead to where Bloom and Sky is! READ AND REVIEW!**_

Love Strikes Young

_Bloom was sitting in the middle of the dungeon alone. She didn't know where Sky was. She had woken up alone. It was dark outside and Bloom was frightened. She was sitting in the darkness when she heard the dungeon door creak open. Light had shown momentarily, showing the shadow of a man, but that quickly disappeared when the door slammed shut._

_"Sky?" she asked in the darkness._

_All she heard was evil laughter, and footsteps coming closer and closer to her._

_"Sky? Who's there?"_

_Bloom felt a cold breath go down her neck that made her shiver. The man was behind her._

_"Sky isn't here anymore…" came his icy voice._

_"W-what?" Bloom asked, more frightened than ever. "What do you mean, not here? What have you done with him?"_

_"We've taken care of him…and now it's your turn..."_

Bloom woke with a gasp. It was late at night, Bloom couldn't tell how late._ I had a nightmare, didn't I? I sure hope it was just a nightmare… _Bloom was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw what position she was in. She hadn't moved when she woke, and she just noticed that her back was resting on something, thinking it was the wall. But she realized that her back was resting against Sky's side. Sky was still sleeping, his back leaned against the wall, and his head tilting up and leaning against the wall. Blushing slightly, Bloom moved so her back was leaning on the wall too. She didn't want to just wait until Sky woke, so she closed her eyes, and waited for sleep to claim her again.

---

Sky woke thirty minutes after Bloom fell asleep again. He found Bloom asleep against the wall right next to him. He smiled for a brief second, and then let it fade as he thought about what he had just dreamed about. It was a good dream. One of those dreams you never want to end. One of those dreams you wish was real. _I've hadn't had one of those since they took me. It was either a nightmare or nothing. But…actually, ever since Bloom came…I've been having wonderful dreams about a maiden in a long flowing blue dress. Her hair was up in a bun, and a veil always hid her face. There was a crystal crown on her head, a princess. She was in her castle garden and she saw me. It was through my eyes, so I couldn't see myself. I saw her beckon toward me and when I came over she said, "We are missing from our homes. We must find our way back if we ever want to be happy together..." After that, I woke up. I've been having that same dream ever since Bloom came. What does that mean?Could it be that Bloom is…_ Sky was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a shifting noise and felt a slight weight on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Bloom. She had shifted in her sleep and had fell against his shoulder. Sky had a slightly puzzled expression on as he looked at Bloom. Watched her sleep. Sky slowly smiled and looked away. He sighed…

---

"They each told someone."

"I know."

"And you're not going to do anything?"

"No, I knew this would happen, and I like it this way."

"…so, what now?"

The woman dressed in shades of dark blue turned to her sisters.

"We wait until its time."

---

_Ding-dong!_

It was late. 11:30 to be exact. Mike had returned from his department hours ago.

"I'll get it."

Vanessa had told him her plan. She told him that Flora and the othershad agreed to help.

She opened the door.

"Hello? Ah, girls. Come in."

She made room and Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna, stepped inside.

"You're _all_ here?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course!" Stella said. "We told you, we want to help you find Bloom as much as we can."

Vanessa smiled and nodded, and led them to the living room where Mike awaited them. He was sitting on the couch. Vanessa sat next to him, and the girls sat in chairs that Vanessa arranged for them.

"So, what's the plan?" Musa asked.

"Well, I'm actually still very guilty for asking you girls this," Vanessa admitted.

"It's fine!" Stella assured.

"Yes, we want to help Bloom." Tecna said.

"We want to help you too," Flora added.

"Tell us the plan and don't worry." Musa told them.

"Well…alright…" Vanessa said.

"We were thinking about telling them false information about the Dragon Fire, and then, we were hoping, if they bought it, they would bring Bloom back to us." Mike said.

"That's all you have planned?" Stella asked.

Mike and Vanessa nodded sadly.

"That sounds perfect." Flora said suddenly.

Everyone looked at her.

"But, if you don't mind, could we add to it?"

"Um…" Vanessa started. "Sure, go right ahead."

"Thanks. Come on girls." Flora stood and headed out the door, the rest right behind her.

"We'll be back!" Flora called before they left.

"But…" Vanessa said. "They didn't let us tell them what they had to say."

---

"It's almost time."

Both sisters nodded.

The one dressed in shades of dark blue pointed to the sister in dark purple. "Darcy, you will go to the park in Gardenia and meet with the parents of the girl."

Darcy nodded.

"And Stormy," She pointed to the sister dressed in dark red. "You will go the Black Mud Swamp in Magix and meet with the royals."

Stormy nodded.

"Let's make our leader proud. Now go!" she commanded.

Darcy and Stormy disappeared in a puff of dark purple and dark red smoke. The last sister went to a desk with a seeing ball on it.

"I will stay and look after our prisoners." With that she sat and looked in the ball.

"Aww, how cute. Both asleep and close to each other. Hmph, well, this was destined to happen between both of them. But that won't change a thing."

---

"Did you contact the squire?"

"Yes my Queen. He has been assigned the mission, and knows what to do."

The Queen nodded. "Now we must hope that he does not fail."

It was the King's turn to nod. "Yes. For if he does, I don't know what we'll do."

---

The young squire was walked through the Black Mud Swamp in total darkness. This muck will never come off! He thought. Ugh! What a day. He stopped in the middle of the swamp and waited. He was dressed in his Red Fountain uniform, minus the cape (that got caught in a thorn bush and he had to unfasten it.) He checked his wristwatch. It read 12:00. Brandon waited for them to come._ A knight must be alert at all times…_ he thought. Time passed. No one came. He looked at his wristwatch again. 12:10. They are late. _I'm beginning to think that this is just a_ _sick joke..._ Brandon thought. More time passed. It was 12:15. Brandon couldn't take it.

"Ugh! I knew it! It was a prank!" He yelled.

"Cool your jets, I'm here." Said a voice.

Brandon spun to see a woman dressed dark red. She had blond-orange frizzy hair, separated in two pigtails. He recognized her as a witch.

Brandon stood his ground. "Name yourself!" He commanded. _A knight must always be in control of any situation..._

Stormy laughed shortly. "I don't think you are the one who should be making commands but I'll tell you anyway. My name is Stormy. Now it's my turn to make a command. Tell me about the Sapphire Power!"

Brandon smirked. "I'm not telling you anything. I have a mission to retrieve the Prince! Now, where is he?"

"Hmph. No here. I not dumb enough to bring him with me. But, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Stormy sent a huge thunderbolt at him. Brandon had to jump out of the way. The muck in the swamp was not making that easy. Brandon took out his sword. He jumped and made an attempt to slash at Stormy.

---

The girls were dressed in casual clothes and they were waiting in the heart of the park for the person they had to meet. It was exactly midnight.

"They should be coming soon." Flora stated.

The other girls nodded and waited.

As time past, the girls started to feel uneasy. Where are they, they thought.

"Tecna, what time is it?" Musa asked.

"12:15." She responded.

"Where are they? Why can't they hurry?" Stella complained.

"Oh shut up, I'm here already."

All the girls turned to see a woman dressed in dark purple. She had long black hair.

"Who are you?" Stella questioned.

Darcy smirked. "I am Darcy. Now, you tell me about the Dragon Fire."

Before anyone could say anything Flora said, "Where's Bloom?"

The others joined in.

"We're not telling you anything unless we see Bloom!"

"Yeah, we want Bloom back!"

"That's right!"

Darcy was getting annoyed. She forgot that she was in a non-magic place and her eyes grew purple, and sent a psychic wave attack at the girls.

The girls saw Darcy's glow purple and saw a purple wave of something come straight at them. "Ahhhh!" They yelled as they jumped out of the way. Who is this person, they thought.

The girls all separated so Darcy would have a harder chance of hitting them.

Now that her cover was blown, Darcy had nothing to hide. "Tell me about the Dragon Fire! Tell me now before I destroy you all!"

When no response came, Darcy's temper rose. She aimed to throw a psychic wave straight at Tecna.

Tecna didn't know what to do. There was a psychic wave heading straight for her. She was scared and just blocked herself with her arms, waiting for the blow. Time seemed to stop for her. She thought she heard on of the girls call her name in horror. A few moments passed and Tecna felt nothing. She did feel a soft light on her though. She removed her arms and saw that she was glowing a light green and she saw a green shield in front of her. She was starring wide-eyed at it when it flickered and disappeared. She looked at her outfit. Her clothes were flickering from her normal outfit she was wearing, to a one part purple outfit with light purple boots. It flickered like that for a moment, and then it stayed on the purple outfit. Tecna stood and looked at the girls. They were doing the same thing. They were each in glittering outfits. Only, they had wings on their backs. (A/N: I'm not gonna describe them.)

Darcy was not going to wait anymore. Sure, they weren't normal humans after all, but that just made it more exciting. She threw another attack, this time aimed at Flora.

Flora gasped when she saw an attack headed for her. She raised her hands in front of her in a pathetic attempt to shield herself, but instead, a glittering green light came out and blocked Darcy's attack. When the green light faded, Flora starred at her hands. How did I do that?

"Are you going to tell me how to use the Dragon Fire or not?" Darcy asked them, furiously.

"No."

"Seriously, you haven't figured that out by now?"

"Wasn't that obvious?"

"Wow, you are messed up and dumb."

Darcy gritted her teeth. "Fine!" she barked. "But I am not leaving without giving you girls a few souvenirs." She threw an attack at Stella and another at Musa. Musa couldn't block the attack thrown at her in time and she was thrown back. Stella couldn't block her attack either. But she did move out of the way. Unfortunately, Tecna was behind Stella, and the attack hit her instead. She was thrown a few feet back

Darcy smiled a victory smile, but that smile didn't last long when a blast of gold light came at her, knocking her a few feet away.

"Good shot Stella!"

"It just came out!"

Darcy growled and threw another attack. She hadn't aimed but it hit Stella away, knocking her away. Darcy levitated and threw another attack aimed at Flora.

Flora had noticed the wings on her back so she tried to use them. The attack was getting closer and flying was only way out of getting hit. The attack was getting too close, it almost hit her but she felt herself rise and the attack missed her.

A blast of gold, green, and blue light shot at Darcy. Darcy dodged it and narrowed her eyes. The other girls had joined in again. "Three out of four is good enough." Darcy said as she disappeared in a puff of dark purple smoke.

The girls sighed. There was a few flickering lights, and they stood there in their normal clothes (a bit tattered though. And they were a bit dirty.)

They were about to leave when Stella called, "Hey girls, check this out!"

They all ran to her to see what she had to show them.

"What is it?" They all asked.

Stella showed them. It was an item that would hopefully lead them to Bloom.

---

Brandon was breathing hard with his sword down. Stormy was standing a few feet away with a small gash on her shoulder. Brandon had a few scraps here and there. They had engaged in battle for the past half-hour non-stop until now. Stormy smirked. "Well, you fight pretty good. For a squire that is." Brandon growled and raised his sword, ready to fight again. "Heh," Stormy said. "Another time squire." With that she disappeared in a puff of dark red smoke. Brandon sheathed his sword. He had failed his mission. But, he noticed something in the mud. He picked it up and examined it carefully. He had not failed after all. He had something good to report to the King and Queen.

---

_"Oh my goodness, what happened!"_

The girls had returned to the house and Vanessa was throwing a fit.

_"What did they do to you! Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!"_

Mike was just as worried.

"Sit down and tell us what happened? You're not hurt are you?"

The girls sat and shook their heads.

"Listen," started Flora, "A woman came and said her name was Darcy. She fought us and…"

She was cut off by Vanessa saying, "She _fought_ with you?"

Flora nodded. "But, don't worry, we didn't really get hurt."

Vanessa and Mike seemed to relax a bit at that.

"And…" Flora continued. "We found this, after Darcy left."

---

Brandon returned to his empty dorm. He changed out of his school uniform and put on boxers, and a white T-shirt. It was so late, and he had to go to the palace tomorrow. He went to bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**_Well, that's it. So sorry for the wait, but school started. And before you say anything like, "You still have time after school," I'll say, I don't. I'm in 8th grade now. It's my last year at my middle school. And I really need to do well in all my subjects. Which means, I have to study, and do homework. Well, that's it, oh, and please tell me if you want other small pairings. Oh, and also, tell me how you liked it! Bye!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok, sorry for the wait, it would have been here a few hours earlier but...oh you don't care, you just want the story. Well, you're gonna have to wait 'cause I have a summary to write, and for you to read. Not to mention there's a CAUTION for you to read! _**

**_Summary: Bloom has a dream and tells Sky about it! Sky tells Bloom his dream! The items that give the girls and Brandon a lead are revealed! That's all I can come up with. So, here's the CAUTION._**

**CAUTION:** I'll make this short. Read the lyrics. Yup. There's a song in this chapter. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

****

Love Strikes Young

When the sun was up Sky was awake. He looked to his side to see Bloom lying on the floor next to him. _She must've fell. She was sleeping against me when I went to sleep,_ Sky thought. He had decided to let her sleep longer when he heard the door creak open. He quickly stood to see who it was. Stormy came through, and she was holding a tray with their "breakfast" on it.

She smirked and set it down on the dungeon floor. Her eyes flicked over to the sleeping Bloom, and then to Sky. She smirked again and left. Sky could hear the door click as she locked it. He sat back down with a sigh of relief. Then, he took his loaf on bread and bit into it.

---

"_The fire burns within you…"_

"_What?"_

"_The fire burns within you…"_

"_What? What are you saying? What do you mean?"_

"_Only you can use it…"_

"_Who are you, what do you mean?"_

_Bloom could see a beautiful figure way ahead of her. It was calling her, saying things she didn't understand. She started to walk toward her. Then she fast walked. She broke into a run. _

"_I am you guide Bloom. I will help you begin your journey."_

"_My guide? What journey? How do you know my name?"_

_Bloom was running and running until she finally caught up to her. She finally got a good look at her. She was gold all over with long flowing hair, and a long flowing gown. She was tall and her voice spoke like an echo._

"_I know your name Bloom, because I was there when you were born. Yes, I am you guide. And as for your journey? I will help you through the beginning, but the rest is up to you to finish." Her voice echoed through Bloom's ears and rang inside her head like magic. _

"_What? But, I don't understand. What do you mean? What fire were you talking about?"_

"_I'm running out of time Bloom. You should be waking up any minute now."_

"_This is a dream? Wait—y-you can't leave yet. Tell me what fire you were you talking about?"_

"_The fire that is within you Bloom. It burns within you and gives you power. No one can ever take it from you or use it against you. Always remember that Bloom."_

"_I don't understand, there's no fire in me!"_

"_I'm fading now Bloom."_

"_No—not yet, please stay!"_

"_Always remember, the fire is yours…"_

"_But—!"_

"_Always…"_

"_BLOOM!"_

"Ahh!" Bloom cried as she woke. Sky was sitting next to her with a worried expression.

"W-what happened?" she asked, looking wildly around her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He responded. "Will you tell me? Did you have a nightmare?"

It took a while for Bloom to calm down and register his words, but when she did she shook her head. "No…it was more like a…like a premonition. No…like someone was calling me, in my dream."

"Who was calling you?"

"…I don't know."

"You didn't see their face?"

"No, I saw it. But I didn't recognize her."

"It was a she?"

Bloom nodded

"What was she telling you?"

"She was telling me that she was my guide and that she would help me to begin my journey, and she kept telling me over and over that there was a fire within me and that on one could ever take it away from me. Do you know what that means?"

Sky shook his head. "But we have time to figure it out. And maybe while we're at it, I can tell you my dream, and we can figure that out together as well."

"You had one too? About what?"

Sky shook his head. "Yours first. Describe her."

"Hmm, well the details are kind of fuzzy, but I remember that she tall and she was gold all over, and she had long flowing hair, and a long flowing dress."

"Hmmm…well, I don't think such a person exists, and you said you've never seen her so that backs up that. Did she say her name?"

Bloom shook her head. "No, but she knew mine."

"So you had a dream about a tall gold woman, telling you there is a fire in you, and you say she knows your name, but you have no idea who she is. Sounds crazy if you ask me."

"Well if you put it that way of course it sounds crazy! But when you put it the way _I_ described it, makes more sense."

Sky chuckled. "Calm down Bloom, I didn't mean it. Ok, well, I think this gold woman is just a figure that you imagined probably when you were a baby. Dreams take information from your mind and use it. You probably imagined her briefly when you were young but forgot about her as you got older. The dream took it from the very back off your mind and brought her to life in your dream. So, I think, that she's just a figure that was just passing you on information. And, she didn't tell you her name, because she doesn't have one. You probably never gave her one when you imagined her."

"And what about the fire she was talking about?"

"Well, I think the fire, doesn't mean a real fire, but maybe something like anger or a deep passion."

"So anger or deep passion can't be taken away from me?"

"…Or maybe it's something completely different."

"Well, what about the journey I have to take?"

"I think the journey you have to embark on means like the same expression "a long road to travel on" would. So, it means that you have a long, life road with lots of bumps and smooth turns and possibly something very dangerous and life threatening up ahead of you."

"Wow, my dream make a lot more sense now."

"You see? I'm smart."

"Oh yeah, you're the second Einstein."

"Thank you! At last, someone discovers my talent and intelligence!"

"Oh Sky!"

Bloom started to laugh and hold her side, while Sky sat there and laughed along with her.

Soon after the laughter died, Bloom asked, "Sky, what about your dream?"

"Hm? Oh. My dream. Well, every night ever since you came I've been having the same dream over and over again. There was a large garden and a beautiful maiden in the center. She was in a long, flowing blue dress and her hair was always in a bun. I never saw her face because it was always hidden under a veil and there was a crystal crown on her head. I was always in the dream, but the dream would always be seem through my eyes, so I couldn't see myself. But, the princess would always beckon toward me and say, 'we are missing from our homes. We must find our way back if we ever want to be happy together...' And that's how far I ever got. So, what do _you_ think what _my_ dream means?"

Bloom considered her words before she spoke. "Hmmm…well, I'm not sure. Maybe the maiden can be used as a symbol for happiness, because of her beauty. And maybe her words are telling you to not give up and keep on finding a way out of this place. Free yourself from this place and to look for your home."

Sky smiled and laughed.

Bloom scowled. "What so funny?"

"Nothing," Sky said, stopping. "But, your words remind me of a song."

Bloom raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Which words?"

"Free yourself from this place." He repeated her words.

"Can you sing a few bars?" Bloom asked.

"Hmm…well, let me see if I can remember." Sky took some time to recall the words. Then he opened his eyes and sang the words.

"_I see the morning glory,  
_

_It winds upon the tree,  
_

_It tells the untold story of  
_

_how things were meant to be— _Ugh, I can't get the other words."

"Hmm…I think I know that song." Bloom said, digging inside her mind for the right information.

"Really?" Sky asked.

Bloom nodded. "Let's help each other remember."

---

"Icy!" 

Icy whipped around to see her two sisters. "What is it?" she asked.

"You were totally daydreaming." Darcy responded.

Icy made a face, "I was not! Daydreaming is for pathetic love-sick pixies, not head-strong witches."

"Then what _were_ you doing?" Stormy asked.

"Just thinking how we could lead the Royals and the Earthlings here since you two failed."

Stormy growled but Darcy said, "That might not be a problem."

Icy glared at Darcy, "What are you saying?"

"Both me and Stormy left a little something behind so the families could follow us here." Darcy explained.

Stormy's temper went down and she nodded.

Icy smiled at her sisters. "Well done, both of you. What did you leave behind?"

---

"_And…" Flora continued. "We found this, after Darcy left."_

Flora held it out for Mike and Vanessa to see.

It was a ragged piece of white cloth, with strangely colored sand on it.

Vanessa and Mike looked at it, and then at the girls. A puzzled expression came upon both of them.

"I know it doesn't look like much," Flora said. "But with Tecna's help we can find where Bloom is. Here Tecna, go ahead." Flora handed it to Tecna, and she took it in one hand, while the other reached in her pocket and pulled out her handheld computer (which amazingly, made it out in one piece.)

She pushed a button and a compartment opened. She placed the cloth in and pushed several buttons. She then waited for the results. When they came, Tecna scanned them and said out load, "The sand we found on the cloth was not sand, but a magic smoke particles found—that's all I can read. The rest is written in some other language. I can't understand it, but I'm sure it tells where the location is."

"Is there a way you can learn the language?" Vanessa asked.

Tecna shrugged. "Well, I might if I have the right text. They _might_ have it at the library. I'll check tomorrow, first thing."

Vanessa and Mike nodded. "Thank you so much girls." Vanessa said.

"Thank you girls." Mike said. "Go on home now and rest up."

The girls smiled, nodded, and left to their homes.

---

Brandon took a deep breath and walked up to the palace gate.

"State your name and you business here!" said a voice.

Brandon looked up and saw the palace guard. The one that opens and closes the gate.

"Squire Brandon, here to see the King and Queen about important information."

After a few moments that gate was opened and Brandon walked through, the gate closing behind him.

He soon came to the throne room where the King and Queen were supposed to be.

"Your Majesties." Brandon said as he entered and swept a bow.

The King and Queen nodded in a greeting.

"You are the Squire we sent?" The Queen asked.

Brandon nodded. "Yes, Squire Brandon."

"We want you to know, Squire Brandon, that we have known your parents for a long time. They were very loyal friends." The Queen spoke.

Brandon bowed again. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Now, Squire Brandon, have you retrieved our son?" The King asked.

"Uhhhh…"

"Squire?"

"I, um…I regret to say that that mission has failed. But, I do have a lead to where your son is."

"Let us see, Squire." The King said.

Brandon walked the rest of the way to them and showed them.

"A slice of blue cloth?" The Queen asked.

"Our son _was_ wearing blue now that I remember." The King said.

"Yes, he was. But, what if it's not his?"

"We have nothing to loose. Do what you can with this Squire Brandon."

Brandon nodded with a serious face. "Yes sir. But, if I may ask, may I borrow one of your computers for this? I need to identify this."

"We have no computers Squire." The King said.

"What—I mean, why?"

"Why would we need a computer?" The Queen said.

Brandon sighed. "I'll use the computer at my school and contact you as soon as I find something."

"Yes, thank you Squire Brandon." The King said.

Brandon nodded as he left, pocketing the cloth.

After he was gone the King and Queen sighed. "I miss my boy." The Queen said.

"I miss him too." The King said sadly.

"Do…do you remember the song we sang to him? The night before he was taken?" The Queen asked.

"Ah, yes. We planned to sing it to him every night, but he was taken when he was out outside the palace walls alone."

"How did it go?"

"Hmm…" The King scratched his beard in thought. ((A/N: He _does_ have a beard right?))

"I only remember one part." He finally said.

"Tell me."

"_Everything fall into place,  
_

_Wake me from dreaming,  
_

_No more deceiving,  
_

_Break these chains… _That's it."

The Queen nodded. "I now remember one part as well."

"Let's hear it."

"_It's still the same old story,  
_

_this great divide,  
_

_Between the want and waste,  
_

_And all the hunger inside… _That's all I can remember."

---

"Mike, remember the song we used to sing to Bloom when she was a little younger?"

Vanessa was sitting on the living room couch and Mike was fixing the broken TV, messing with the antenna ((A/N: Is that how you spell it? Sorry, I don't know.)) And trying to get the fuzzy picture into a clear one.

"Yeah, that was over six years ago. Ah, there." Mike had finally fixed the TV and the picture was coming out great.

"Do you think we still have the CD for that song?" Vanessa asked.

Mike wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead with his hand. "I don't know, we should. If we do it should be over by the CD cases next to the computer."

Vanessa stood and walked over to the computer and rummaged through the CD cases. After a while, "Ha! Mike, I found it!" Vanessa waved the old CD.

"Great, put it in." Mike said, getting out of the kitchen where he was and onto the living room couch. Vanessa went over to the small radio/CD and cassette player they had and put the CD in. She pressed play and was greeted with awful screeches. Unfortunately for them, the volume had been set to max and unbearable.

"Shut it off!" Mike cried.

Vanessa headed for the stop button but instead pressed the forward button by mistake. The screeches stopped and music played.

_I see the morning glory,  
_

_It winds upon the tree,  
_

_It tells the untold story of  
_

_how things were meant to be.  
_

_You saw the universe,  
_

_Caught up in desperate dreams,  
_

_You came and changed the ending,  
_

_Changed it to save my fate.  
_

_You led the revolution,  
_

_You left your legacy,  
_

_Embraced the struggle  
_

_in the face of mortality.  
_

_I know I'm not alone in this  
_

_Help me believe…_

"That's it." Vanessa said as she turned it off.

Mike sighed. "Yeah, I remember. Do you think the other songs still work?"

"You want to find out?"

"Never mind. That CD is older than it looks."

Vanessa nodded. "If—when we get Bloom back, we'll listen to it all the way together."

Mike nodded.

---

"I think we got it." Bloom said, smiling.

"Yeah," Sky said. "Want to sing it again?"

Bloom nodded. Sky counted to three and they started to sing.

"_I see the morning glory,  
_

_It winds upon the tree,  
_

_It tells the untold story of  
_

_how things were meant to be.  
_

_You saw the universe,  
_

_Caught up in desperate dreams,  
_

_You came and changed the ending,  
_

_Changed it to save my fate.  
_

_You led the revolution,  
_

_You left your legacy,  
_

_Embraced the struggle,  
_

_in the face of mortality.  
_

_I know I'm not alone in this,  
_

_Help me believe…_

_I can be free!  
_

_I can be free from this place.  
_

_Beautiful Healer,  
_

_Beautiful Grace,  
_

_Help me to see…  
_

_Everything fall into place,  
_

_Wake me from dreaming,  
_

_No more deceiving,  
_

_Break these chains…_

_It's still the same old story,  
_

_This great divide,  
_

_Between the want and waste,  
_

_And all the hunger inside.  
_

_I heard the news today,  
_

_Trying to find my place.  
_

_I'm just a single voice,  
_

_What can I do to erase…?"_

After they sang the song they sat there in silence for a few moments, thinking.

"It's missing something." Bloom said finally.

"What?"

"The song. There's more to it. I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure Bloom?"

Bloom nodded. "I'm positive."

Sky smiled and leaned back against the wall and starred at the empty tray, the food that was previously there, now gone.. "Well, maybe someday we'll figure it out."

* * *

_**Well, that was chapter 6. How'd you like it? Ok, I know most of you don't want other small pairings so that means I can't bring the other guys in unless I find a way like I did with Brandon…hmmmm…well, I'll see what comes up. Sorry, I forgot all about Kiko. Real sorry. He'll come though. Don't worry he'll come! Oh, by the way, the song was by Corrinne May. I'll tell you the name of the song at the end of the story and you can listen to it on my profile then too. Oh, if you decide to look up Corrinne May and see which song this is, go right ahead, but please keep it silent. So no telling me in a review, it'll…right…I can't tell you.I'm serious about that 'k? Well, this was my longest chapter yet. Hope you liked it; it took 2 nights and 1 day. Not particularly in that order but, go figure. Well, c'ya!**_

**_FreeMoment♪_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't really have anything to say…well, here's the summary.**_

_**Summary: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy's plan for Bloom and Sky is revealed! A furry, cute little animal comes into the picture. And remember back in chapter 5, when the girls found out they had powers? The story to how they got them and where they are from is revealed! One of the guys also comes in! I'm going to try to do it without romance. The leader comes in as well! And how about those scraps of cloth? Well, not what you are expecting …read and find out!**_

Love Strikes Young

Tecna was walking to library. It was past 10:30am, and the library opened at that time. Tecna was going to do some research on this "some other language." As she entered the library she thought, _where am I going to find information on this language? _She went to the front desk and asked, "Where can I find information on foreign languages?" The librarian typed foreign languages on her computer and pressed enter. Results showed up and she said, "The section for foreign languages is section C." Tecna nodded. "Thank you," she said as she went toward the lettered sections. "Section A, section B," Tecna muttered as she passed sections A and B. "Section C." She said as she walked into the section. She looked on a random shelf and was scanning the spines. "Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, Old English…" She took all of those and opened them to a random page, closed it, and put it back. "None of these languages match the language in my computer." Tecna looked around the section for another thirty minutes and left the library, sighing.

Walking down the street, Tecna was disappointed. The library didn't have the right information. Where was she supposed to learn the language if she didn't have the right information? She decided to take the bus to her house instead of walking. The Gardenia Library wasn't that far from her house, but she really didn't feel like walking. She was waiting at the bus stop for ten minutes before the bus came. When she boarded it she found it a little crowded. All the front seats were taken so she squeezed through all the people and sat down in near the back. After a few minutes, the bus stopped and a few people got off. _Which is my stop?_ Tecna thought. _The 6th stop, I think. Yes, I'm sure that's right. _They were at the 4th stop. Time passed and they were at the 5th stop. _My stop is next, _Tecna thought. She looked out the window she was seated next to. _Wait a second…I don't recognize any of these buildings. This isn't where I live. I took the wrong bus! _She reached over and pulled the cord, signaling the bus driver for a stop. When her stop approached, she got off and panicked. She had no idea where she was, and she couldn't go on another bus, because she didn't have any money left. What was she going to do?

---

Sky woke up when the sun shone in his eyes. They had fallen asleep a while after he and Bloom had sung the song. He looked to his side and saw that Bloom was awake too, sitting up and starring at the ceiling.

"Hey," he said. "Morning."

Bloom looked his way and smiled, "Morning."

Sky looked to the left of Bloom and saw a try of food. One glass of water, and one loaf of bread. Bloom followed his gazed and said, "Oh, yeah, they already gave us breakfast, this is your share." She pushed the tray over to him.

"Thanks," he said, as he took his glass of water.

After his breakfast had been consumed, he laid back; wondering when those women were going to do whatever it was to them. Now that they had Bloom, what was going to happen? And when? He signed inside his head. Bloom hadn't said a word since she pushed the tray toward him.

Bloom was still starring at the ceiling. She had a lot of things on her mind. How was her family taking her disappearance? What about her friends? They must know her parents wouldn't keep it a secret would they? No, they would have called them to see if she was there. Her parents wouldn't lie, would they? No, they couldn't. Another thing on her mind was how was she going to get out of here? She was sure her parents couldn't do it, so she would have to get back on her own. But Sky had tried many times and failed. And the last thing on her mind. Why is she here? Why is she so important to whatever they want to do?

---

"We are finally going to do it." Icy said as she walked into the room.

"Yup, is the room ready?" Darcy asked.

"Of course, the princess won't know what's coming." Icy responded.

"Good. When will it take place?" Stormy asked.

"Midnight. The princess will be tired and that gives me more of a chance to bring her to the room without a fight." Icy responded.

"That's good." Both sisters said.

---

Finally. He had made it. Unfortunately, for him, Bloom had only taught him the way home from two places. Her school and the market. She hadn't taught him the way home from the park. He was hungry and sad. Why didn't Bloom come get him? He hadn't wandered that far. He had found his way back to the bench Bloom was on, but she was gone. She had gone home without him. He wasn't sure if she loved him anymore, or ever did, but he had made it. He now knew the way home from the park. When the coast was clear, he ran across the street and to up the stairs that led to the door of the house. Now how was he supposed to get in? He was much too small to get to the doorbell. He did the only thing he could do. He started scratching the door.

---

Mike and Vanessa were both in the living room watching a muted television. Who would want to watch television when a loved one was in danger? They were watching a speechless commercial when they heard a soft scratching noise coming from the door. Mike turned off the T.V and went to the door. "I don't understand why they can't just ring the door…" He trailed off when he opened the door and no one was there. "What in the world…?" Mike was about to close the door when he felt something attach to his leg. He was about to kick that thing off his leg but he heard Vanessa cry, "Mike! It's Kiko!" Mike looked down at his leg and saw it _was_ Kiko. "Wha—Kiko?" Kiko was making happy noises and clinging to his leg. Vanessa came over and unattached him to his leg and held him up. "I can't believe we forgot all about Kiko. Look at him he's looks hungry. Oh, poor Kiko." Vanessa headed for the kitchen. Mike closed the door and followed Vanessa into the kitchen. When he got in he saw Vanessa feed Kiko a few carrots. He walked up to him and patted his head. "So, where have you been Kiko?" Kiko swallowed the carrot he was chewing and started making little bunny noises, trying to explain. "Mike," Vanessa began. "Wasn't Kiko with Bloom when she was taken?"

Kiko stopped babbling in bunny and started listening. Bloom was taken? Or was he simply misunderstanding?

"Yeah, come to think of it he was." Mike answered. He asked Kiko, "Do you know what happened to Bloom?"

So Bloom _was_ taken. Kiko felt so guilty for thinking that Bloom had abandoned him, and that he couldn't protect her. Sadly, Kiko shook his head. He heard Mike and Vanessa sigh. Kiko took the rest of his carrots, jump off the counter, where he was sitting, and hopped to Bloom's room upstairs.

---

Tecna was wandering down the streets of a place she didn't know. She heard that when you are lost, you should stay where you are until someone finds you, but who would look for her here? And besides, it has only been a few hours, so no one knew she was gone yet. She was crossing the street when she came upon a building called, _The Lost Library Of 1662. The **lost** library?_ Tecna thought_. How could it be lost if_ _I am standing right in front of it? Odd name. But, still, I wonder… _Tecna walked through the doors of the library.

Tecna couldn't believe it. This library was huge! It was way bigger than the one in Gardenia. Tecna found herself wandering into a section. She had happened to come into a section to where a teen was on a ladder trying to put a book back on one of the higher shelves. Tecna figured he must work here. The teen had looked her way and saw her. "Hello," he greeted. "Do you need any help?" He had orange-brown hair and his eyes were framed with red glasses. He looked around 17. "Um, yes please," Tecna replied. "Ok, just let me get down." He climbed down the ladder and approached her. "What do you need?" Tecna noticed a nametag pinned to his shirt. It read, in block letters, Timmy. "I need information on foreign languages." Tecna replied. Timmy nodded and said, "There are many sections for that, what language are you looking for?" Tecna scratched her head. "Well, I'm not sure really. I'm thinking it an old language though." Timmy took some time to think, then said, "Well, the really ancient languages are over here, follow me." He led her to a wide section in the very back of the library. "No one has been in this section in a very long time now." Timmy said. "Why's that?" Tecna asked, looking at one shelf. "Well, I don't think people are very interested in studying a language they don't speak." Tecna moved on to another shelf. "No, not many people are." Then came the silence. Tecna was about halfway done, looking at all the shelves in the section. Timmy realized that he had to get back to work; he had a lot of books to put back. He was about to leave, but he heard Tecna cry, "This is it!" He looked her way and asked, "What's it?" Tecna looked up, she had forgotten he was there. "I found the language I was looking for." She said. "Can I see?" Timmy asked. When Tecna nodded he came over and looked at the book she was holding. It was a large, old and dusty blue book. It's pages, he could tell, were light yellow from age. "The old Egyptian text book?" He asked. Tecna starred at the book she was holding. "That's what this is? Egyptian? But, it looks much different than the Egyptian text I've studied." Timmy shrugged. "That's why we called it's called the _old_ Egyptian language." Tecna started to walk to the front desk while saying, "Well, whatever it is, I need to study it." Timmy was walking to the side of her. She came up to the front desk but no one was there. "Oh," Timmy said. "The librarian is out for a while. But, I'll check that out for you." He went to the computer on the desk and took the book from her. He put the bar code under the scanner and it made a small beep noise. "Do you have a library card?" Tecna reached into her pocket, but her pocket was empty. She checked her other pocket, which was empty too. Where was her card? Did she even bring it? "Oh no, I seemed to have forgotten it." Timmy typed a few things in the computer and said, "No problem. Name please."

"Tecna."

"Alright, your all set." He stamped the due date inside the book and handed it to her.

"Have a nice day, Tecna."

"Thanks, you too."

Tecna stopped outside the library. She had forgotten how she had come here. How was she supposed to get back? She sighed. She had no money, no cell phone, nothing.

Tecna didn't know how long she stood in front of the library but it must've been long because Timmy came out and asked her, "Hey, is something the matter?"

Tecna looked his way and said, "Well, no but I…"

"You what?"

"Well, I don't know my way back…"

"You don't?"

"I came here by accident, and I don't know my way back."

"You don't have any money or anything?"

Tecna shook her head. "No, I spent the money on the bus coming here, and I left my cell phone at home."

Timmy dug into his pant pocket and pulled out fifty cents. "Where do you live?"

"Gardenia."

He handed the money to her. "The number 4 bus should take you there, it's the 5th stop."

"Oh, thank you, bye!"

"Bye, take care!"

Tecna waited for the bus and when it came she paid the fee, and sat in the middle. She was going home.

---

Stella decided to do something she rarely did. Talk to her parents.

The reason she rarely did it is because her mother and father never got along, they always fought. Stella wished they would just get a divorce and end it. But they refused to. She had no idea why. She knew they loved her, but they didn't show it enough. That afternoon, while they were eating lunch at the dinning table, Stella spoke up.

"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" her mother asked.

"Um…" Stella hesitated. Maybe she shouldn't tell them after all. No, she had to. "Um, you know…" This was harder than it seemed.

"What is it Stella?" Her father asked.

Stella took a deep breath and said, "I've discovered something that I never knew I had before."

Her parents both exchanged glances, and then looked at Stella. "Like what, Stella?" Her mother asked.

"Like…um, like…magic."

"Magic?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, dear, that's ridiculous!" Her father exclaimed.

"It's true!" Stella cried. "Watch," She didn't know if she could use her powers, but she knew that she could do _something._ She got up from the table, put her hands together and focused. She felt something form inside and she pulled her hands slightly apart. Her parents gasped. Between Stella's hands was a small gold ball of energy. Stella tried to make it go away, she concentrated, and the ball disappeared.

"There," she said. "Now do you believe me?"

Her mother and father both sighed. "We knew this day would come," her mother sighed.

"Huh?" Stella asked. "You did?"

Her parents nodded.

"Stella, this is very hard to say, please sit down." Her father said.

When Stella sat down her father continued.

"You were born on a place very far from her. A kingdom called Solaria."

"What?" Stella asked. "Solaria?"

"Your father and I," her mother said. "Were the king and Queen of Solaria."

"What?" Stella asked. "But that means I'm…"

"When you were born," her father continued. "You were the young princess of Solaria."

Stella was in silent shock.

"But a few months after you were born," Her mother said, "There was a war between another kingdom and ours. And we lost."

"So our kingdom was gone and we had to find a safe place to raise you. So we took you to Earth and raised you right here in Gardenia." Her father said.

"But…we didn't you tell me?" Stella asked.

"Well..." Her mother was hesitant. "The cause of the war was because we almost made an alliance with the kingdom of Cretan. They had a son and the King and Queen there was interested in marrying you off to him. We considered it and when you were a few years older, around three, we took you to see him. You didn't get along with him and other certain things happened. We didn't want you to feel responsible, so we kept it queit."

"And Stella,"

"Yeah dad?"

"You know how your mother and I always fight?"

"Because you don't get along?"

"Well, yes, but do you know the reason why we do not separate?"

"…"

"It's because we knew you had powers, and we wanted to be there for you when you discovered them."

Stella looked down. "Is there anything eles I should know about?"

"Well, actually…"

Stella looked up. There was more?

"Your friends…"

"What about them?"

He father continued. "You know that they are like you? Execpt for Bloom, she's not."

"I don't get it…"

"Stella," her mother said. "We weren't alone when we came to Earth with you. We also had Flora, Musa, and Tecna."

"What? Why?"

"Well, they were born in Solaria too, and when the war came, they were separated with their parents so we took them to Earth with us. We couldn't keep them, so we set them up with foster parents. They have probably found out that they have powers by now, if you have."

"But, what about Bloom?"

"I'm guessing she was born here. She was here when we came." Her mother said.

"Stella, we're sorry for not telling you sooner." Her father said.

Stella sighed.

---

Tecna had been studying the book she had checked out as soon as she got home. She was in her room, and sitting on her desk. She had her computer out. "Let's see, alright, I think I've got it." She put the book away and started to decode the text in her computer. "Right after the part in English it says…in the Primordial Void…what is that?" Tecna sat back in her chair and thought for a moment, then picked up her cell phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Stella? This is Tecna."

"_Oh…hi Tecna."_

"Is something the matter Stella? You sound a bit down."

"_No no no, I'm fine. So, uh, why'd ya call?"_

"Hmm…I called because I figured out the text in my computer."

"_Oh! That's fabulous! What does it say?"_

"It says that smoke was from the Primordial Void."

"…_where's that?"_

"…I have no clue."

Stella sighed into the phone. _"Are you sure that you are reading that text right?"_

"Yes, I'm positive."

"_Well, what are we going to do?"_

"Tell the others, I suppose."

"_Ok, I'll do that."_

"Good, thanks."

"_Sure…listen, I need to tell you something."_

"Oh? What is it?"

"_I found out why we have these magic powers."_

"You're joking. However did you figure that out?"

"_My parents. They knew all this time and never told me."_

"My goodness. But, that's for you, not the rest of us."

"Well, yeah, but you too. My parents said that I was the Princess of a kingdom called Solaria I think, and we lost some war and was forced to come here to Earth. You and the rest were separated from your parents and you were brought here with us."

"What? There's no way, Stella, you're out of your mind!"

"_I'm serious!"_

Stella did sound very serious and sounded close to tears.

"Alright Stella, but you know it is very hard to believe. I mean, you are telling me that my mother and father are in a place called Solaria?"

_"Or dead."_

"Stella!"

_"I'm kidding! I'm sure they are fine."_

Tecna sighed. "Are you going to tell the others?"

_"Yeah, but maybe you should tell them about where Bloom is."_

"Alright. I'll call Musa."

_"I'll call Flora."_

"Then we switch."

_"Right."_

"Go."

Tecna hung up and dialed Musa's number.

---

It was midnight. Bloom and Sky were asleep. Bloom woke to a sound of the dungeon door swinging open. She sat up and tried to get Sky awake before whoever it was came in. But it was too late; Icy was already in.

"You," she pointed to Bloom. "Get up, and let's go."

Bloom was half confused and half scared. "What?"

"You heard me." Icy took hold of Bloom's arm and pulled her up to a standing position. "Come with me." She started pulling on her arm, making Bloom follow. "No protests or else." She added. Bloom didn't want to know what 'or else' meant, so she kept quiet and just followed.

Icy lead her to a small room. But, it was _nothing_ like the dungeon. If anything, the room made her feel at home. On the walls was wallpaper the color of the sky. The floor was a soft pink carpet. There was even a window! In the middle of the room was a canopy bed with silk sheets and velvet blankets. There was even a small television set in front of the bed. And there were two doors on either side of the bed.

"In you go, princess." Icy said, pushing her in. "That door," she pointed to the door on the right side of the bed. "Is the bathroom. And that door," she pointed to the door on the left of the door. "Is where you will eat. This door," she pointed to the one they had come in through. "Will be locked. And so will that window. Bye," Icy went through the door, locked it and left.

Bloom jumped on the bed. She sighed with pleasure. The bed was _so _soft! This made her happy. Everything, her family, her friends, Sky, the fact she was prisoner, the fact she was far from home, had disappeared from her mind, all but a distant memory to be forgotten.

---

_**I finally finished! Yay! Sorry for the super long wait! And, the next one might be just as long cuz I'm working on a third-person narrative for English. I want it to be good so I'm working extra hard on it. How does she expect me to do it in less than 5 days! Argh! Oh well, I'll manage. I can't think of anything to say except: I have no idea what Egyptian language looks like. C'ya!**_

**_FreeMoment♪_**


	8. Chapter 8

Love Strikes Young

"Are you sure this will work, Tecna?" 

"Yes, Stella, for the billionth time, I am sure this will work."

"O-kay," Stella said, backing off a little.

Tecna and Stella had gathered the other girls and Tecna had studied the text in the book even more, and found out that there was a section in the book had a list of spells and potions. Tecna was setting up a spell that would help them communicate with Bloom.

Tecna first had to decode the spell, which was the easy part for her. Then she needed to gather everything she would need. She took a bag of crystallized dust and drew a small circle with it. "Now, we need something of Bloom's and we need to place it in the center of the circle."

"Let's use this," Flora suggested, holding out the scrap of cloth.

"Perfect. Place it in the center."

Then, Tecna said, "And the last step says that I have to put some of my power into it for it to work. I just hope I can do it."

"Sure you can, Tecna." Flora reassured her.

"I mean, you _were_ the first one to transform, out of all of us." Musa said.

Tecna smiled, and nodded. "Alright. Here I go."

Tecna concentrated her energy into her hands, which were placed over the circle. The other girls saw her slowly flicker from her normal form, to her glittering magic form, and back to her normal form. Yellow-green light poured from Tecna's hands to the circle. Tecna stooped, and so did the light, and she stood completely in her normal form.

"That should do it." She said.

Suddenly, the circle was filled with shimmering silver, and was enveloped in a white light. The girls had to look away until it was over. When the white light faded, and the girls looked back, they saw, in place of the circle, a shimmering, round, mirror.

Marveled, Tecna gently picked up the mirror. The other girls were surrounded around her. Slowly, a picture started to form inside the mirror. They saw the shadow of a figure, lying down. _It's Bloom._ They thought._ It worked!_ But as the picture cleared, and they could see the figure clearly, they saw that it was not Bloom.

"Who is he?"

---

"Yo, Brandon, you in here?" Someone came into the computer room, where Brandon was scanning the cloth he had found.

"Hey Riven." He responded.

"Finally! What are you doing here?"

"Uh— just scanning something."

"Like what?" Riven came up behind Brandon to look at the screen.

"The King and Queen of Eraklyon's son is missing. I got a lead, and I'm trying to track him with it"

"Squire stuff, huh?"

"Yeah."

Riven shook his head and headed out. "Later."

Brandon nodded his good-bye to his friend. He got his readings and was just reading them. _This means…_

---

"Kiko! Breakfast!" Vanessa called from the end of the stairs.

Soon after, Kiko came hopping down the stairs one by one. He was still very depressed about Bloom's disappearance. He hopped in the kitchen.

Vanessa served his breakfast, and then sat at the table, joining Mike. "Are you going to work today, Mike?" Vanessa asked him. Mike nodded. "You?" Vanessa nodded.

They finished their breakfast in silence.

"Bye, Mike!" Vanessa waved as Mike got in his car and drove to his department.

Vanessa went back inside, and shut the door behind her, Kiko by her side. "Hey Kiko, what do you say to coming with me? You can spend the day with me at the flower shop." Kiko nodded in response. "Okay, let's go." Vanessa grabbed her bag, and headed out, Kiko behind her. She left the house, and locked the door behind her.

---

"_Who is he?"_

Sky woke up to that voice being heard. He slowly moved his head in the direction of the voice and saw a small, round, mirror. He squinted, and tried to make out the picture on the mirror. He gave up and inched his way over. Meanwhile, the voices continued.

"_Quiet, Stella. Maybe he won't hear us."_

"_You're one to talk, Tecna."_

"_You guys, please, quiet." _

"_Yo, I think he heard us."_

At that time, he was sitting crossed legged and starring straight into the mirror, and was watching the girls argue. When he saw that they finally noticed him, he asked, "Who are you? How did this get in here?"

"_Tell us who you are first." Tecna ordered._

"Well, my name is Sky. That's all I can really tell you. Now tell me who you are."

"_Well, I'm Tecna, and this is Flora, Stella, and Musa. Now tell us where Bloom is."_

These girls knew Bloom? "Bloom? She's right—uh."

"_What?"_

"Where is she? She was here when I fell asleep."

"_Tecna!"_

"_What is it, Stella?"_

"_I thought you said that the spell was supposed to take us to Bloom!"_

"_Well, it was supposed to let us communicate with her. The mirror should have been placed in the same room as her."_

"_Hey, Tecna,"_

"_Yes, Musa."_

"_Take a look at his shirt."_

Tecna, and the others as well, glanced at his shirt and noticed that it was the same color as the scrap of cloth they found.

"_Well, that explains it."_

Sky spoke up. "You're friends of Bloom?"

The girls nodded. _"And by the sounds of it, you know Bloom."_

Sky nodded. "Bloom was put in the same dungeon as me a few days ago. They are some people keeping us here. They want something that they can only get from both of us. We don't know what it is yet. I'm worried though. Bloom was here when I fell asleep."

"But now that I'm talking to you, I can track you and find where you are." Tecna responded. "We'll save both of you."

Sky nodded. He highly doubted that they would succeed. He had no hopes for them. No one had succeeded then, and no one would now. But he knew better than to tell them that. He had to find Bloom.

"Keep the mirror," Tecna said. "In case we need to get a hold of you."

Sky nodded. "I'll keep it hidden."

With that, the mirror went blank.

Sky stood, and hid the mirror in the way back of the dungeon, and covered it with dust to make it look like a mound of trash. After that was done, he went back to where he was before the girls had contacted him. Then, he heard the jingle of keys, and the door swung open. It was Darcy, with his breakfast. This was Sky's chance.

"Where's Bloom?"

Darcy smirked and said, "We decided that it was time, so we took her to another room." She put his breakfast down, and was gone before Sky could say anything else. He was more worried now than ever.

---

Darcy entered the room with Icy and Stormy. "So, how's the princess?"

Icy turned to look at her sister. "She's forgetting everything. It's going as planned."

"And what do we about the prince?" Darcy asked.

"We don't do anything with him yet. One at a time, our leader said." Icy replied

"That'll take longer." Stormy said.

"True, but it makes things more interesting." Icy responded.

---

_Brandon nodded his good-bye to his friend. He got his readings and was just reading them. **This means…**_

_…Sky wasn't taken right outside the palace walls? He was taken on the planet Earth? If that's the case, he probably will be back here, somewhere in the magical world. Because whoever took him, wouldn't want to use a lot of magic in a non magical world. Using this piece of cloth, I can probably find a way to get top him._ He took the piece of cloth and held it in his hands. _I need a spell. I need a fairy._

Coming to that conclusion, he headed out the door and outside to where his levabike was. He got on, and headed for Alfea School for Fairies.

---

Ms. Faragonda was in her office when a young man stepped in. Behind him was Ms. Griselda.

"Can I help you, young man?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"This young man comes from Red Fountian. He says he wants to speak with you and ask for a request." Ms. Griselda said.

"I see." Ms. Faragonda folded her hands on top of her desk. "Tell me your name, and what you want."

Brandon walked a few steps closer and said, "My name is Brandon, and I am on a mission. The King and Queen of Eraklyon's son is missing, and the King and Queen have asked me to find him and bring him back. I found a lead that will help me find him," He pulled out the scrap of cloth. "And I know that there is a spell to use this so I can find him. But I can't do the spell because I don't have any magical powers on me, and—"

Ms. Faragonda held her hand up to silence him. "I understand what you need. You need one of my fairies to do the spell for you."

Brandon nodded.

Ms. Faragonda turned her head to face Ms. Griselda. "Bring one of our strongest fairies here." Ms. Griselda left immediately.

Yes! Brandon thought. "Thanks you, Ms. Faragonda."

Ms. Faragonda nodded. "Of course."

A few moments later, Ms. Griselda came back with one a fairy. Ms. Faragonda smiled at the selection. "Brandon, this is Layla. She is a very strong fairy, and I think she can help you."

Ms. Griselda had explained to Layla on the way over, so Layla knew what she had to do.

"You can do the spell here in my office, there is a spell for what you are looking for, but the book that contained it was lost from our library. Fortunately, I remember the spell, and taught it to my students in one of my lectures." Ms. Faragonda said. Then she turned to Layla. "I hope you don't mind doing this, Layla." Layla shook her head. "Not at all." Ms. Faragonda headed for the door, and left, Ms. Griselda right behind her.

"Okay, I'll start the spell." Layla said.

---

Bloom woke from a small noise coming from her stomach. She was hungry. She got out of bed and made her way to the door that was said to have food in it. But before she could, she saw a flash of light from the corner of her eye. She whipped around and saw a small, round mirror. She approached the mirror and saw two faces peer in. A boy and a girl.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked.

"Are you the one who took Sky?" Brandon demanded.

"Sky?" Bloom asked. The name sounded familiar, but she didn't recognize it. "Who's that?"

Brandon starred at her through suspicious eyes. The girl didn't say anything. She looked slightly confused.

"Where is Sky? Tell me right now" Brandon ordered.

Bloom narrowed her eyes. "I told you, I don't know who Sky is!"

"Layla," Brandon called her.

"Yeah?" The girl finally spoke.

"I thought you said that the mirror would be placed in the same room where Sky was."

"Well, it was supposed to," Layla responded.

Brandon gazed at Bloom observantly. That was when he noticed a small tear in her shirt. He also saw that her shirt was the same color as the cloth he kept in his pocket. Layla followed his gaze and noticed it too. She almost started laughing, but thought better of it. Brandon groaned and slapped himself on the forehead. This girl looked like she was in her bedroom. She probably tore her shirt somehow in the park. Does that explain why she's still wearing the shirt? Maybe she didn't notice, but it didn't matter. Sky wasn't here, and this girl didn't know Sky.

"Sorry to bother you," Brandon said, before the mirror went blank.

Bloom picked up the mirror and held it up. What was that all about? How did they talk to her through a mirror? She gazed hard into the mirror, only to see her reflection gaze back. She sighed and gave up. She put the mirror aside, and went into the other room, before her hunger took over.

* * *

**_Well, I finally finished. I hope you liked it, and really sorry for the wait. I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving, even if you don't celebrate it. Well, I don't really have much to say now. Bye!_**

**_FreeMoment♪_**


	9. Chapter 9

Love Strikes Young

What was he going to tell the King and Queen? "I'm sorry but the cloth I found wasn't your son's clothing, it was a teenaged girl's?" He was doomed.

Brandon thought this as he thanked Layla and Ms. Faragonda, and left Alfea. He thought about it as he got on his levabike and drove off. How could he have made such a _stupid_ mistake? He raised the hopes of the King and Queen without even making sure the cloth belonged to Sky! He zoomed over the lake, and was driving through the forest. What was he to do now? He was still within Alfea, he could go back and do research there. But, do research on what? He didn't have any leads, nothing to follow. He was about to head back and just head to Red Fountain. He made a sharp turn to go back the way he came. But the turn he made came on too sharply and before he knew it, he had crashed into a nearby tree.

_Ugh! Why does this happen to me?_ Brandon thought as he picked up himself from the ground. He took a look at his levabike. The motor was busted; he wouldn't be able to use it. He sighed and looked around. He knew his way to Red Fountain from the forest; he just had to figure out which part of the forest he was in. The sun was still in the sky, so it was only in the afternoon. And he could see Alfea from a distance, so Red Fountain wasn't too far from where he was. He started to follow the path he had drawn in his head.

---

_What day is it? _Sky thought. _Let's see…it's been five days since I woke up and Bloom wasn't here…and it's been…a week and 6 days since Bloom was brought here, and I think I remember overhearing someone saying it was December 9 the same day Bloom was brought…so today would be…December… 22. Well, that took some thinking, and just to see what day it was. _Sky thought, laying back against the dungeon wall. _Its almost Christmas…I wonder what my parents are doing this year? I guess the same as the last year, and the years after that, whatever that was. _Sky stood up and started pacing. _I wonder how Bloom's doing._ _This would have to be her first Christmas without her parents. It must be horrible…I remember how I was._ Sky slumped to the floor with a sigh. _Maybe I could…no! I can't do that! _Sky sighed and looked at the door. _The only way out is through that door. And it won't open unless someone from the outside has the key. And its impossible to get, with those three guarding it. _Sky looked away from the door that seemed to taunt him. He could get through that door…if he had some help. Then he remembered the mirror and the four girls that claimed to know Bloom. He went to the back of the dungeon where he had hidden the mirror, and dusted off everything. "How do you work this thing?" He muttered to himself. "Don't tell me it only works one way!" He soon gave up and put the mirror back gently, no matter how much he just wanted to toss the thing for not cooperating with him. He laid back and started to wish that he were far, far, away from here. Even though he knew it wouldn't help him, he just wanted the feeling.

---

It was snowing in Gardenia. They were going to have a white Christmas.

Tecna realized this and she wrapped in a light purple scarf, and a jacket. She put on her boots, grabbed her bag where the book was, and headed out her house. She was going to that "lost" library. And this time, she had money, and her cell phone, charged and ready to use. She had also debated on how to get there. "Just take the same bus and get off at the same stop." She had decided. The book she had borrowed from the library had already served its use. She didn't need it anymore, so she had to return it. She wondered if the same teen was going to be there. What was his name? Timmy.

But she didn't dawdle on that thought as she got on the bus, and sat near the front. It just started snowing last night, and it wasn't heavy, so the roads weren't blocked just yet. _I can imagine what it will be like when they are though, _Tecna thought, looking out the window. _Schools out, children are getting paid by adults for shoveling snow off their driveways, and everyone is in their own home drinking something warm. _Before she could think about that anymore, she had come to her stop. She pulled the cord, and the driver stopped. She got off the bus and tried to remember which way she went when she was lost. "This way, I think." She said to herself, heading left. Eventually, she got the library. She entered and went to the front desk. The librarian was stamping a book.

"Hello," Tecna greeted.

The librarian looked up from her book and smiled. "Hello, how are you today?"

"Fine, thank you." Tecna replied.

"How may I help you?"

Tecna took the book out of her bag, and placed it on the desk. "I'd like to return this book."

The librarian nodded and put the book under the scanner. "Did you use a library card?" She asked.

"No, I didn't have mine at the moment." Tecna responded.

"Oh, that explains it. Name, please."

"Tecna."

"Can you spell that?" The librarian asked.

"T-E-C-N-A"

"Oh, there you are. Okay, you're all set. Thank you, come again."

Tecna was about to leave when a sudden question popped in her head. She asked, "Excuse me, but do you know why this library is called the Lost Library of 1662?"

The librarian smiled and nodded. "It's a question I have to know the answer to, many people have asked me that. This library is called "lost" because, originally, all the books here were found in a ruin far away from here. The book you checked out was one of them."

"Let me guess," Tecna said. "The books were found in 1662?"

"You got it."

"Oh, I understand now. Thank you, bye." Tecna turned and headed out.

"Anytime, bye now!" The librarian called after her.

Outside the library, Tecna waited for the bus to come.

---

"Look Mike, it's snowing…" Vanessa called, from the kitchen. She was gazing through the kitchen window.

"Yeah…" Mike called back, looking out the living room window.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you called the department and asked about Bloom?"

Mike sighed. "The last time I called they said that I should stop calling and just wait for them to call us."

Vanessa came from the kitchen and walked to the staircase. "Well, they have no right to tell us that! We have the right to be worried about our daughter! I'm going to bring Kiko down." With that, she went up the stairs. She heard the phone ring as she climbed the steps, and saw Mike get up to answer it.

Kiko was on Bloom's desk, with a blue coloring pencil between his two paws. He was drawing something on a piece of paper.

"Kiko," Vanessa called as she entered Bloom's room.

"Tah-dah!" Kiko cried as he showed Vanessa what he drew. It was a picture of Bloom, she was in a blue skirt, and had a baby blue shirt with sleeves that ended at the elbow, and a red heart on the center of the shirt.

Vanessa smiled warm-heartedly and gently took the picture. She stared at it for a moment then looked at Kiko. "Come on, let's head downstairs and show this to Mike." Kiko nodded in agreement.

"Mike!" Vanessa called as she headed down the stairs, holding the drawing with Kiko close behind her. But when she entered the living room, she saw that Mike was wrapping up a conversation on the phone.

"I still doubt that you girls can…but what if something happens…we'll be worried out of our minds…" Mike sighed. "Alright…but you better be careful…thanks, you four are the only ones actually trying to help…I'll see you soon then…bye." Mike hung up.

"Who was that?" Vanessa asked, standing by him now. Kiko was by his feet, listening closely.

"Tecna called." Mike replied. "She said they are going to save Bloom tonight."

---

"_Round up the girls and meet me at my place."_

"Okay, I'll do that."

"_Thanks Flora, I'll see you soon."_

Flora then called Stella and Musa. They all dressed warmly and headed out to Tecna's. When they rang Tecna's doorbell, Tecna immediately opened the door.

"Well that was fast," Stella commented.

"Come on in," Tecna said, ignoring Stella's comment. She stood away from the doorway, and they all came in, Tecna closed the door behind them. While the girls took off their jackets, Tecna went to her room to retrieve the mirror, and the bowl. When she returned the girls were all in the living room sitting around the small coffee table in front of the couch.

"Now let me tell you the plan," Tecna said, setting the mirror and the bowl down on the table, and sitting down herself.

"We're all ears…" Musa said.

"Alright. First we…"

::::And in a place, far away from Gardenia, a little girl played with her doll::::

"…And that's it." Tecna finished.

"Sounds good." Musa said.

The rest nodded their approval.

"Then we start now." Tecna said, placing her hands on the mirror. The others nodded and left the room. Light poured into the mirror from Tecna's hands after they were gone, and the mirror started to form a picture.

---

Bloom felt sick. She started feeling this way yesterday, but she thought it was because she was hungry. But she had eaten until she was stuffed and went to bed feeling the same. Weak, tired, frail, and powerless. She woke up with the same feeling too, but they seemed to have doubled. She's lay on the bed right now thinking, "how did this happen to me?"

She hadn't gotten from out from under the covers since she woke up this morning. She wished she had some kind of medicine. Maybe the room with the food had some? She slowly got out of bed. She didn't feel pain, but she felt very weak, and tired. But whenever she tried to sleep, she would get terrible nightmares about strange figures of darkness.

She slowly walked to the door and opened it and went inside. She went to a cabinet that was in there and rummaged through it. No medicine. Bloom sighed and went back to bed. She once again got under the covers and fell into a fitful sleep.

---

"_Sky? Sky, are you there? Hello?"_

Sky groaned and tossed in his sleep.

"_Was that you? Oh—don't tell me you are asleep!"_

No response.

"_Sky!"_

Sky slowly opened his eyes. _I must have fallen asleep. _He thought. He sat up and saw the mirror emitting a very soft light. Then he heard Tecna's voice call him. He quickly went over to the mirror and picked it up and placed it in his lap, face up.

"_Well, its about time, you were sleeping, weren't you?" _Tecna asked.

"Um, yeah, sorry." Sky responded.

Tecna sighed. _"No matter, we still have plenty of time. Now listen closely, I'm going to use this mirror to track you and find out where you are."_

"How are you going to do that?" Sky asked. It seemed impossible.

_"Before I returned the book, I did another spell, and—"_

"Spell?" Sky asked.

Tecna nodded. _"Now let me finish. I did another spell and you need this mirror to do it. It's like a liquid, and if you pour the liquid on an object it will enable you to send it through this mirror. I'm going to send this tracking device to you."_

"It won't work." Sky said automatically.

"_Why not?" Tecna questioned._

"Nothing like that has ever worked." Sky said.

"_Well its worth a try, and we are not giving up. Now get ready to receive to device."_

Sky sighed and nodded.

Tecna took the bowl that was set on the table and lightly coated the device with the bowl's contents. Then she placed it on top of the mirror, and it sunk it.

"It's coming!" Tecna called.

She saw Sky nod and a moment after, he held up the device in the mirror's view.

"Excellent, it worked!" Tecna called.

"_Yeah," _Sky said. _"But will the whole plan work? I don't even know what it is."_

"Oh, right" Tecna said. "I'll tell you, after I find you me and Flora will…"

::::And in a place, far away from the dungeon and Gardenia, a little boy came in to play with the little girl::::

"…And that's it." Tecna finished. "Do you get it now?"

Sky sighed. _"Its well thought out, but…"_

"Oh stop being Mr. Negative already, and just work with it." Tecna said sharply.

_"Alright, alright…!"_

"Good." Tecna said. "I'll be contacting you soon, so be ready. I'll be seeing you in person soon enough."

_I doubt that, _Sky thought. But he nodded anyway, and the mirror went blank.

Sky put the mirror down gently and hid it again. "Will they really be able to do it?" He asked himself.

---

_"Will they really be able to do it?"_

Icy had watched the whole thing in her crystal ball. "Not on my watch they won't." She said. "Darcy, Stormy!" She called to her sisters.

Both came through the door when they were called. "What is it, Icy?" They asked.

"We're having some company soon, and we have to make sure we greet them properly. Understand?"

Darcy and Stormy smiled evilly and said, "We understand." Then they left the room.

Icy turned back to her crystal ball once more. She made the image change from Sky, to Bloom. "Princess Bloom will not leave that room, not until we have what we want."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Oh, wow, that chapter took some thinking. I'm tired now…sorry, the author has to stop here…my chapter are usually only 7 pages long, so I won't be cutting this chapter short. But I hoped you liked this chapter, I did it while listening to music. –smile-_**

**_Oh, and just if you were wondering, I used the Italian version of Bloom's birthday which is December 10. Hey, she just went a year up yesterday! Happy Birthday Bloom! -smile- -smile_**

_**Bye, happy holidays! Please comment!**_

_**FreeMoment♪ **_


	10. Chapter 10

Love Strikes Young

Bloom was up before it was even morning. Bloom was awake, but she was still in bed, on top of the covers and starring at the ceiling. She didn't feel any better than the day before, if anything, she felt worse. She didn't feel too much pain, but she faintly did have to endure some. Why did she feel this way? _Let's think back…_She thought.

_Before I came here…wait…I _came _here? I…think I did. So when I came here, I felt fine…maybe something I ate? No, that would have gone away after a few days. Maybe…this place? That's ridiculous, a place can't make you sick…can it? Either way, for my own good, I've got to get out of here. _Bloom forced herself to sit up in bed. _But where will I go? To the place I came to before here. _"But…where's that?" She asked out loud to herself.

_Think, Bloom, think! Where did I come from?_ Bloom was getting dizzy and was forced to lie down again. Her heart was beating fast; she took deep breaths to calm it. _Maybe I should just lie down and rest. That's usually what helps when you're sick…but…I've been lying down and resting all this time, and it never helped one bit. I have to fight this, that's what I have to do. _She forced herself to stand, this time. She started pacing the room, despite the fact that she wanted to lie down. She went into the room with food, ate a very light breakfast, and drank a lot of water. She paced the room more; she suddenly stopped when she came to the door. _Behind that door is my freedom…and possibly my cure._ She put her hand on the handle, and turned it. It didn't budge. "Locked…I knew it." Bloom sighed. Fighting the sickness again, she paced the room, faster.

---

Christmas passed. And then New Years. The snow started to melt and the sun shone, making it a nice day. On January 2nd, the plan was going to take place. Or, so they said.

"Mike!"

"Yeah?"

"The girls are here!"

"Oh, coming!"

Mike came running down the stairs, dressed, with a towel around his neck, like he just got out of the shower a while ago. Kiko was close behind him, making his bunny sounds as he came down each step until he got to the bottom. Then he ran straight into Flora.

"Hey Kiko! Long time no see!" Flora laughed, hugging the cute little animal.

"Hey girls," Mike greeted, reaching them.

"Listen," Vanessa started. "Mike and I are really very happy that all of you are helping us, but we feel that you are doing all the work, and Mike and I aren't even trying. So we want to help. But to do that, you need to tell us what you plan on doing."

"Yes," Tecna said. "Alright. We'll tell you."

They all went inside and into the living room.

"You see, the reason we waited until after New Years, is simply because the cold weather would have slowed us down, and we needed to consider what condition Bloom could be in. We need the weather to be good for her sake."

"Makes sense," Mike said. "We've been having strong winds until now."

"Yes," Tecna said. "And I have been able recently to contact someone who knows Bloom. I have informed him of our plan, and it will be taking effect today."

"Alright," Mike said. "But what's the plan?"

"It's really simple. I used the tracking device I gave him and use it to locate where he is. Then I scan the area. I send my scanning to Stella and Musa, and they find an underground route to take that will lead them to where Bloom is. Until they have found her and are on their way out of the place, Flora and I will open his cell and take lead him out as well."

"Well, okay, but surely the people who took Bloom will try to stop you." Vanessa said.

"They shouldn't," Tecna said. "Because by then I would have already scanned and memorized all the traps, cameras, and alarms. If they do attack, we will be ready."

"I get it," Mike said. "So how can we help?"

"The only way I can think of is to stand by and be ready for arrival. If they do catch us, they will surely follow us and we'll need to be ready. I'll call you if we are being followed, and you will gather the police here. How does that sound?" Tecna asked.

"It sounds like a plan." Vanessa said, smiling.

"Yeah, sure does." Mike agreed.

"Then let's do it." Tecna turned to the rest. "C'mon girls!"

And then the plan was brought into action.

---

"Oh, Prince Sky?"

_Huh? What's going on?_ _Where am I, is someone calling me?_

"Can you hear me, Prince Sky?"

_Is that my name? I don't remember being a prince._

"Prince Sky, please, come to me, we don't have much time!"

_A woman is calling me…she sounds so familiar…_

"I beg of you, Prince Sky, say something! Tell me where you are!"

_She sounds like she's crying…don't cry!_

"Where are you, Prince Sky? Answer me!"

_I'm here! I'm over here! Don't cry; I'm right here!_

Sky opened his eyes from the darkness that had surrounded him before to see brightness, and looked up. The beautiful princess from his dreams was in a kneeling position with her hands covering her face. Her shoulders were shaking. She was crying.

"Princess, I'm over here!" He called out. But she couldn't hear him. In fact, he couldn't hear himself. What had happened? He was able to stand from the sitting position he had been in and slowly started to walk towards the princess.

That's when he suddenly noticed where she was—the edge of a cliff. He starred in horror as the cliff crumbled, and she fell, her screams not making a sound, even when he was so close to her.

He was engulfed in darkness then. And before he awoke, a voice echoed in his mind.

---

_"Save your princess. Or she **will **die."_

Sky awoke suddenly. What an awful dream he had. Was it a dream? Or was it more than that? He had to figure this one out on his own, there was no Bloom to help him this time.

"A princess…" He whispered. "A princess with long red hair, and a flowing dress." The princess did well remind him of Bloom…they had the same hair. It also somehow made him remember the times he and Bloom had…before she disappeared.

"_Hey Sky, think fast!"_

_Sky barley had time to react as a ball of trash can in contact with his face. He spit it out and Bloom was laughing so hard, her claimed that her sides were hurting._

"_Oh, you'll pay for that, Bloom." Sky said, getting ready to pounce. _

"_Uh-oh." Bloom said, trying to run away._

_But considering that they weren't in a very big dungeon, Bloom didn't go very far and Sky had her cornered. He came so close to her face that you would mistake them for kissing. But Bloom merely laughed and threw her arms around him, which caused him to blush and stumble back a bit. _

"_Okay, you got me!" Bloom laughed, letting go._

_Sky laughed as well, his face red._

It was then when he realized. "The princess," he said to himself.

"Is Bloom."

---

Icy slammed her fist down on the table, hard.

"Calm down, Icy." Darcy warned.

"Shut up, I deserve to be angry!" Icy spat.

"Sure you do, but you don't have to break the table." Darcy joked.

"I don't have time for your little jokes, Darcy," Icy said, facing her sister.

"Why do you think they pulled a fake one?" Stormy asked, interrupting the two on their argument.

"Probably to throw us off guard! Those little—I still can't believe it! I overhear that they are going to come, and they don't!"

"Maybe they died."

Icy decided to ignore that remark from Darcy. "But we are **not** going to fall for it again. Darcy, put guards on **all **the tunnels, exits, and entrances!" Icy ordered.

"Got it." Darcy sighed and left the room.

"How did they found out that we are even here?" Stormy asked.

"Why do you think?" Icy snapped. "Because they found out that they had **powers**, because you and Darcy just **had** to show off to them, and then they looked up some silly spell to get in contact with that **prince**!" Icy yelled it all out, slamming her fist on the table again.

After a moment, Icy spoke again, in a much calmer tone. "I want that prince moved to the other room right away. We'll have to defy our lord this one time. See to it that it is done."

"Right away." Stormy said dryly, leaving the room.

Alone, Icy picked up her crystal ball and looked into it. She saw the princess on the floor, breathing heavily. "I think tonight, will be the night." She said to herself. And she herself left the room.

---

"Run!" A small voice said to Bloom. Bloom was too shocked to see who it was, although it sounded like a small boy.

_What am I seeing? _

Bloom quickly picked herself up and ran away fast. She unfortunately tripped over her sandcastle. She felt someone help her up. It was the boy! He looked only one year older than her. He had hair like her dad, and eyes, about the same color as hers.

_This…I remember this…it's a flashback to when I was little, right?_

Come on!" He took her hand and started to run away.

"Not so fast!" The so-called, "Ms. Anisma" grabbed Bloom and the small boy.

_Who is _she_? And the boy too. Who are they? I don't remember._

She threw the boy into the car.

_No! Don't take him! _

Bloom woke up in a fright. "That dream…it was so real…what did it mean?" The little boy _did _remind her of _someone_…but who was it?

Before she had time to answer her own question, the door to her room opened for the first time since she was brought here, and Icy stepped in.

"It's you…" Bloom said.

"So you woke up," Icy sighed. "That's too bad, it would have been easier to take you to the other room while you were still sleeping. But I turned down the power, so it must've woken you up."

"What?"

"Get up."

"Huh?"

Icy took hold of her arm and pulled her up. Something caught her eye—the mirror. Icy closed and locked the door and picked it up. Bloom had placed it on her bedside, and that's where Icy took it. She knew what it was and said, "Where did you get this?"

"I…I didn't. It came to me. It just appeared."

"Liar."

"It's the truth!"

Icy smirked. "Don't worry, I'll have all the information I need soon enough, so it doesn't matter." She put the mirror down and grabbed hold of her arm again. Then, while still holding her arm, she led her out the door.

Bloom couldn't believe it; she was free—out of the room! But, was this really considered freedom? She was still with Icy, and that was hardly free. _But at least I'm out of that room._ Bloom thought. _I feel much better. But…come to think of it, I was already feeling better when I woke…and what did Icy mean when she said that she 'turned down the power?'_

Before she time to ponder on this anymore, Icy and stopped walking and started to unlock the door with one hand, her other hand still around Bloom's arm. When the door was unlocked she was pushed into a room. In the room were Stormy, Darcy, and a boy. He boy was sitting down on a chair, but seeing Bloom, his eyes grew wide and he stood.

"Bloom."

_Who…is that? _Bloom thought.

---

_Bloom was the princess in my dreams._ _I can't believe it._

Sky thought this as he stood in the middle of the dungeon. _Why was Bloom that princess in my dream? I…we have been through a lot, we had so many fun moments together, and I did kinda blush sometimes when we were too close…but…didn't she do the same? But…what does it all mean? What am I saying…I know what it means…I…_

Sky didn't need to think or say anymore. He knew what he had to do. His dream told him that much. He raced to the dungeon door and put his hand on the handle, trying to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried to ram the door down, but it didn't do anything except hurt his shoulder and arm. But he didn't give up. He had to get that door open. He had to get to Bloom. He didn't want her to die. He tried to forced-open the door. He put all his strength to make the handle turn. He felt the door open. He had done it!

"What are you doing?"

He looked up. Stormy.

He hadn't done it. Stormy had opened the door. He jumped back in surprise. Stormy laughed at his reaction. "What were you doing so close to the door?" She asked. "Were you leaning against it? Or were you trying to escape?" When she got no answer she laughed and grabbed his arm. "Come on, you're being moved." Before they left, she saw a glow of bright light from the corner of her eye. She closed and locked the door and let go of Sky. She went to the back of the dungeon and picked up the glowing mirror. She quickly recognized what it was and went back to where Sky was, handing it to him. "Answer it." She said.

Sky held it so the back of the mirror was facing her. The glowing stopped and Tecna's face appeared.

"_Hey, sorry I didn't come, there was a change of plans. Are you okay? You didn't get punished, did you?"_

"Um…no." Sky responded, a bit uncomfortable by the situation.

"_Well, this time is for real, we are coming. We have already tracked you down and know where you are, prepare for us!"_

"O…kay, but I don't think that I'm still going to be…" He trailed off once he saw Stormy's glare and he quickly said, "I'll be waiting then, good luck."

When Tecna's face had disappeared, Stormy took the mirror from him and dragged him out of the room. Sky didn't protest because this is what he wanted, to be outta there.

He was put into a room with two chairs a good distance apart from each other. It was a white room. Completely white, except for the chairs, which were sapphire-blue. The room was also square-shaped. He was told to sit in one of the chairs and wait. Soon after, Darcy came in, looking bored, but her expression lightened a bit when she was informed of the mirror incident by Stormy.

Suddenly the door had opened again, and Icy came in, followed by a girl. The girl looked somewhat tired. They both stood at the entrance, Sky looked carefully at the girl and recognized her and stood.

"Bloom."

Icy smiled. "Stay where you are. She doesn't know you anyway." Icy told Bloom to sit in the other chair and told Sky to sit back down, which he did. Then she went around the chairs to her two sisters, who informed them of the planned invasion. "Inform the guards," she said. "I'll begin it." Darcy nodded to Stormy. Stormy scowled and left the room.

_What did Icy mean by, 'She doesn't know me?' Yes she does!_ Sky thought angrily. 

"Bloom," He started. "Where did they take you? I was so worried, you okay?" He smiled at her. "I'd hug you if those three weren't there."

Bloom starred blankly at him.

Sky frowned. "Something wrong?"

"No…" Responded Bloom. "But, how do you know me? I've never seen you before."

"What? What are you saying? I—"

Before Sky could say anymore, Darcy had grabbed him. "C'mon, get up." She ordered, making him stand and leading him to the side of the room.

Icy did the same with Bloom, leading her to the opposite side of the room.

Just in time, Stormy came through the door. "You about to start?" She asked.

"Yes, now get in the middle. Darcy and I need to hold these two here, so you'll have to power the room."

"Yeah, whatever," Stormy said, getting in the center of the room. She raised her arms up and threw her head back, conjuring up all her power into one powerful attack.

"Psycho-clone!" Stormy yelled, a tornadoe forms in the room, making both Sky and Bloom hide their heads. Then, the tornadoe is gone, and a platform rises. Stormy moves out the way as the platform rises.

The platform is plain, only a higher version of the floor below it. Icy pushes Bloom onto it, Darcy doing the same to Sky. Stormy also gets on top.

Icy and Darcy both pushed Bloom and Sky to the middle of the platform. "Quick," Icy began. "Summon your Wisperian Crystals!" They all conjured up their powers, and had their Wisperian Crystals out.

Using their powers, they raised the crystals up and formed a triangle over Bloom and Sky. Rays of purple light fell and trapped Bloom and Sky in a tight triangle.

"What's this?" Sky asked in alarm, trying to break it down by raming into it. The effect was just like when he tried to ram down the door to the dungeon. Bloom also wanted to get out. She was stuck in a very tight area with a boy she didn't know. Being this close, the magic started to take affect. Bloom started to glow, and rise up.

"It's working!" Icy said. "Soon enough, The Drangon Fire will be relased, and it will attract the Saphirre Power out of the pince. The two powers will conbine, and be trapped in our crystals. Then, all the power in the world will be ours!" The light-triangle around them faded, and they were not so close as before.

"Bloom?" Sky yelled out. "What's wrong?"

Bloom didn't answer. She was too afraid. She tried fighting it, but that's when she realized how weak she really was. That room she had been in was shutting her out of all the light around her. The Dagon Fire was coming out of her, she was now surrounded with a orange-red fire. Soon it all exploded, and Bloom stood in the air, glittering cyan skirt and boots, golden tiara on the top of her head, and cyan colored boots. In his mind, Sky saw the princess in his dreams once more. "Bloom," he whispered.

More energy surrounded Bloom, and a fire-dragon appeared, moving around her.

"And now, the Sapphire Power," Icy said, watching.

The Dragon Fire was raised out of Bloom, and was trapped in the net of the Wisperian Crystals. Now empty of her power, her outfit faded back into her torn clothing, and she fell.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled out. He managed to catch the falling princess before she fell. Bloom was still awake, and she quickly stood.

When the light faded, Icy was dumbstruck. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Why wasn't the Sapphire Power taken out of the boy?" Stormy asked.

"We were supposed to have both!" Darcy cried out.

The Dragon Fire caught up in their Wisperian Crystals was tranferred in each crystal and they floated down to their summoners.

With the Dragon Fire, the biggest threat in Magix just got the most powerful magic ever known.

But it wasn't enough for them. Icy marched up to Sky and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt. "What did you do?" She demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sky shot back.

"You know what I'm talking about! The Sapphire Power, why don't we have it? We should have recived it the same time we took the Dragon Fire from her!"

_So that's what they did?_ Bloom thought. _That's why I'm here? It's slowly all coming back to me. I'm here because I was taken from my home in Gardenia. I used to be in a dungeon with that boy before I was moved into that room. My name is Bloom. And although I didn't know it, I'm the keeper of a power called the Dragon Fire. Well, at least, I _was. _And that boy…I know him! _

Sky and Icy were still fighting. "I know you have it, I was disguised and I was at your palace, I overheard what your parents were saying! They were saying how lucky they were to have a son like you, to be the keeper of the Sapphire Power, and looked it up, the Sapphire Power was definitely inn your family, and—" Realization hit her, and she now remembered what the conversation really was about.

---

"_We are lucky, aren't we?"_

"_Yes, My Queen, yes we are. To have a son, it really is a blessing."_

_The queen nodded. "Yes." Then she frowned. "But I can't believe that family, saying things like that."_

_The king took her hand. "Do not worry, our son with the Sapphire Power is nothing to worry about. We will grow up to be a very strong leader, and will use his power well."_

_The queen nodded. "Of course."_

_Icy, who was disguised as a maid, left smiling before she heard anymore._

_The queen continued. "His influence over our land will be great. I shouldn't be worrying. We both know that the Sapphire Power does not run in our family."_

_The king nodded, and left with his wife to check up on their little boy._

---

"How can this be?" Icy asked herself angrily. "I looked it up! It ran in your family!" She shook Sky. Sky tried to resist her, but she somehow was stronger.

"Hey, Icy!" Darcy got her sister's attention. "Did you check the date on wherever you got this info on?"

"Yes!" Icy said furiously. "It was 19…" Icy just realized that the date was set 68 years ago. She yelled out in fury, throwing Sky against the wall. Bloom gasped from surprised of the sudden attack. Icy held out her hand in rage, and sharp ice crystals started to form. Stormy and Darcy didn't do anything to stop her. They were angry too, and they didn't need this boy anymore.

"What good are you now?" Icy yelled, firing her ice crystals at him. "Ice Spikes!"

Bloom starred in horror. _No._ "Sky!" She called out, running to him.

It was too late. The spikes had hit him.

"Bloom!" The door to the room burst open once again and there stood her four friends, all in their glittering outfits.

But Bloom was still starring in horror of what Icy did to Sky, that she didn't even notice the fight that had begun with her friends and the three witch sisters.

* * *

**_Am I bad? Am I bad for leaving you all right there, wishing for more? Well, I did 11 pages…that's…4 to 3 more pages than what I usually give you. Well, I hope you liked the chapter! The chapter explaining on what happened with the rest of the winx club will…um…be here…eventually. Sorry, too much stuff to do, and so little time…heh heh, just read and review, okay? BWT, on a very reliable site I found out that Bloom's full name was Bloom Peters, but it still isn't sure. Well, c'ya next time!_**

_**FreeMoment♪**_


	11. Chapter 11

Love Strikes Young

Vanessa and Mike were waiting on the living room couch.

"Do you think they made it alright?" Vanessa asked.

Mike held her hand for reassurance. "I'm sure they'll be fine." He said. "Tecna will call us if anything goes wrong." Vanessa nodded. "I hope you're right."

---

Stormy marched to a group of guards. They were the closest, so she decided she would inform them.

"Hey, listen up!" She barked. All five guards straightened upon her order.

"Yes ma'am!" They all said in unison. Stormy stood in front of them. "We have four girls coming soon, so I want the five of you to inform the rest. These four girls are coming because they want to take back what we took, but we can't have that. Don't let your guard down, and keep an eye out for them." With that she left, and the five guards took off in different directions.

One guard, the one who went left, smiled at the news Stormy had given them. If only he could find those four girls before any of the other guards could. His fast walk turned into a run, and he turned the corner and into his own room. In his room, he walked up to his bed, lifted the mattress, and took out his tracker from underneath. He quickly turned it on, and set it to track any trace of magical power. Looking at it, he ran out of the room.

---

The girls were already in. They had used their magic to weaken the lock on the door leading inside. It was a strong lock, but with their powers combined, it was no match. As soon as they were in, Tecna quickly scanned the whole area. "Okay, here." Tecna said, printing out the scanning and handing it to Musa. "Avoid the traps, alarms, and cameras. I don't know where they have Bloom locked up, so you will have to find that out." Musa and Stella nodded and were about to leave when Tecna said, "One more thing, I'm thinking we might need the extra power, so we should try to transform."

They all nodded. "Right." Then they all tried to transform. During the extra time they had, they all secretly practiced their powers and now they could transform without fault. In four flashes of colored light, what were once four normal human girls were now four powerful fairies.

"I wonder if Bloom can transform like this." Stella said, smiling, and looking at the new accessories around her wrists.

"Probably," Musa said, jumping in the air, floating. "Let's go!"

Stella followed Musa as they flew down the corridor.

"Take care!" Flora called after them.

"We should get going too." Tecna said, looking down at her own copy of the place. "The dungeon where Sky is being held is this way." She pointed, and they both went the opposite way Musa and Stella had gone.

They had only turned the corner when they bumped into him.

"Ouch!" All three of them said.

Getting up, Tecna and Flora realized that he was one of the guards. Getting ready, they prepared to fight.

He looked down at his tracker. So that's how he found us, Tecna thought. Then he smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help. The person you are looking for isn't in the same room. She was moved into a different room."

Tecna looked at him through narrowed eyes. "This is a trap. It's obvious."

The guard shook his head. "It's not, I swear. My name is Helia, I am guard here, but I'm not working for those witches."

Flora spoke up. "Even if you don't work for them, you can tell us who they are. We don't know who took Bloom, or why."

"I don't think we can trust him, Flora." Tecna said.

"Follow me. I'll take you to where your friend is and on the way, I'll fill you in. All I can say that it is not a trap." Helia said, starting to walk away. Flora followed him.

"Wait!" Tecna said, grabbing Flora's hand. "What are you doing?"

Flora turned to her friend. "C'mon, Tecna, we don't have any other choice." Helia was getting out of sight. "Hurry!" Flora took Tecna along with her and she hurried after him.

---

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Stella sighed. "Where are we, anyway?"

Musa looked down at the scanning she got from Tecna. "Well, this thing says we're in one of the basements."

"And how did we get here?"

"No clue."

Stella sighed.

_Beep!_

"What was that?"

"Chill, Stella. Its Tecna calling." Musa took out the small phone that was connected to her skirt. "Hey, what's up? Something wrong?" Musa said into the phone.

_"Not exactly. Apparently one of the guards is helping us…it's a long story. I'm sending you a scan of where we are. Catch up to us." _Tecna hung up. A small and thin piece of paper was printed and Musa looked through it.

"What Tecna say?" Stella asked.

"We gotta catch up to her and Flora. It's this way, c'mon!" They both flew off.

---

"How could they stoop so low?" Questioned Flora. "Just to get a hold of Bloom's special power." Flora walked to the right of Helia, and Tecna walked to the left of him.

Helia nodded. "They are evil. I know that. But there wasn't anything I could do, even if I was able to get your friend out, I wouldn't know where to take her. So I had to wait for someone to come get her. I did the same thing for Prince Sky, but no one did come for him."

"He's a prince?" Tecna asked.

Helia nodded again. "Yes. But I don't think he knows it. And I was never able to get close enough to him to tell him anything. But now, I can fix all of it by taking you two to your friend. But I should warn you. The three sisters are very powerful."

"Don't worry, we can with two others and it's five against three." Tecna said.

"Make that four against three." Helia said.

"What? You're not going to help us?" Flora asked, astounded.

"I can't, I'll be too busy preparing your getaway vehicle. Those three can appear from one place to another very fast, but they can't enter rooms like that yet, so you'll need a vehicle, and a driver. That'll be me." Helia explained.

"Never thought of that." Tecna said. "Fine, you pass."

Helia smiled but then stopped moving. Tecna and Flora stopped with him.

"What's wrong?" They both asked.

"Get ready." Helia said, taking out a glove and slipping his hand in. "They are coming."

Flora and Tecna got into a fighting position. They waited. What they saw completely surprised them.

"Ahhh! Fly faster!"

"I'm flying as fast as I can!"

They ran into Stella and Musa.

"Stella, Musa! You made it!" Flora exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, sure, run—or fly, or, whatever, just move!" Stella said quickly. She tried to fly past, but Tecna stopped her. "Just a minute, where are you going?" She demanded.

"We're trying to fly away from—"

"Too late!" Musa pointed.

Hundreds of ice crabs came around the corner and surrounded them.

"It's the Ice Crabs! Be careful—don't let them touch you!" Helia said, laser stings came out his glove. He used them to slash the floor to make the Ice Crabs back off.

"Why not? Wait a minute, who are you?" Stella asked.

"I'll tell you who I am later. As for these creatures, one touch can ... you." Helia responded, still fending off the little monsters.

"What?" Stella cried in horror.

"Stella, Musa, what did you do?" Tecna asked, trying her magic again and blasting the Ice Crabs in a shower of green light.

"We didn't see the trap that held those things!" Musa called back, flying upwards to avoid a jumping Ice Crab. The Ice Crabs started to climb on the walls, blocking the way to fly out.

"You four go ahead!" Helia said, slashing a clear path for them. "I'll take care of them. The room where they have your friend is straight ahead! Once you come to a path that leads left, go down that hallway!"

"Okay, thanks!" Tecna said, flying down the path quickly with the rest right behind her.

The path closed again as the Ice Crabs surrounded Helia. He tried his best to fend away the little beasts with his laser string glove. His wrapped one of the laser strings around an Ice Crab and threw it against the wall, but more came. "There's too many." Helia said to himself. "How am I going to get through this?" The Ice Crabs started to close in on him. Soon there would be no way out. He would be completely surrounded by them.

"Watch it!" A voice said. A flash of green, and most of the Ice Crabs were destroyed.

A male stood in front of Helia. A green phantoblade was in his hands.

---

Instead of heading back to Red Fountain, Brandon retraced his steps and went back to Alfea. He suddenly had a thought.

"Great. Thanks for your help. It means a lot."

"Your welcome. But we haven't even started yet."

"Yeah I know, but thanks for agreeing to help."

"Sure. So let's start."

He asked for Layla again, and they again, took up Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Wait up. Tell me again how you are gonna do this?"

"I still have the mirror from the last time we used the spell. We said that you wanted to talk to the girl we met before, right?"

"Yeah. I realized that she had to have something to do with it. I remembered that I found the cloth at the Black Mud Swamp, and I thought: What would a human girl be doing here?"

Layla nodded. "Makes sense." The mirror was in front of her, and it started to glow. When the glow didn't fade, Layla frowned. "No one must be there to answer it. Either that, or she threw the mirror away."

"What can you do?" Brandon asked.

"Well…" Trailing off, Layla put her hand over the mirror. Both her hand and the mirror glowed. When both glows faded, Layla removed her hand, and they could both see a clear image: An empty room. "Yup, no one's there." Layla said. "I don't care," Brandon said. "Can you track this location? I wanna speak to this girl no matter what." Layla nodded and soon had the location.

"Great. Thanks again." Brandon said. He headed out.

Outside Alfea, he got on his levabike and zoomed to the location. The location was far; even on his top speed it took time to get there.

Eventually he arrived at the place and got off his bike. "This place…seems normal." He said. But he had a suspicion. "How do I get in, now?" He asked himself. "Well, I'll just go through the front door!" He jammed his sword right into the lock. When he pulled his sword out, the lock came with it, opening the door. "Man, didn't think that would work." Brandon said. "What a cheap lock." He went though the door and entered the place. "Now…which room is it?" Brandon asked himself. He found himself wandering down the a hallway when he heard someone say, "There's too many…how am I going to get through this?" He figured someone was in trouble, so he raised his sword and turned the corner, jumping in the air to attack by surprise. But what he saw surprised him. Hundreds of ice crabs. But he couldn't stop his attack, so he might as well pull through with it. He called a warning, "Watch it!" and he slashed at most of the ice crabs that were in the way. He turned to the guy behind him. "You okay?" The guy seemed surprised that he was even there, but he nodded anyway. "Let's take these things out and then talk." Brandon said. The other guy seemed to agree and they fought off the monsters.

Finally it was over. The Ice Crabs were defeated. "So…now that's it's over…we can start…with your name?" Brandon said, huffing from the previous battle.

"Yeah…my name is Helia." Helia said, almost out of breath himself.

"Cool…I'm Brandon." Brandon responded.

After they had caught their breath, Helia asked, "What brings you here? I know you are not from here."

"Yeah…actually, I'm here looking for a girl, I think she lives here or something. Do you know anything about her?" Brandon asked.

"I might…can you describe her?" Helia replied.

"Well, when I first saw her, I didn't get a good look at her. She had red hair, that's all I know." Brandon responded.

"So, you're here looking for her too? To help her?" Helia asked.

"I don't get where you're going at. My business with her if no friendly matter." Brandon confirmed.

"Why isn't it?" Helia asked.

"I think she may have something to do with the kidnapping of a young prince." Brandon responded.

Helia eyes grew wide at the word 'prince.' _Could it be…_"What's the prince's name?" He asked.

"He's Prince Sky."

_It is!_ "You're the one who is looking for Prince Sky!" Helia burst out.

Brandon stepped back a little. "Whoa. Uh, yeah, why? Hey wait a minute. I told you who I am. Just who are you?" He demanded.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning." Helia said. "Prince Sky is here, he is being held captive by three witch sisters who want to take the Sapphire Power from him. I was working here as a guard before they had kidnapped him. It was innocent guard work for me, but when they brought young Prince Sky here, I decided to turn against them so I did some spy work and found out everything—why they wanted Sky, what are they planning with him and more. I want to alert the King and Queen about their missing son, but before I had the chance, I was caught. Instead of killing me though, they said I could be useful in the future, so they erased my memory. But what they don't know is that I escaped that. But because that happened, I couldn't leave. They always had a sharp eye on me, but they are busy now, so I can help. Later on, they brought Bloom, a girl from Earth said to have very strong power. Again, I found out more, being careful not to raise the suspicion of the three witches. I knew she came from Earth, but the three of them still had me on tight watch. But Bloom's four friends have come, and now that you are here, I'll take you to Prince Sky."

Brandon couldn't believe it. Sky was being held captive here? "I'll get the rest from you later, right now, take me to him!"

Helia nodded, and ran down the hall, with Brandon right behind him. "He is in the same room as the girl you were looking for, Bloom."

"So she's innocent." Brandon said, speeding up.

"Yeah, come on, this way!" Helia made a sharp left turn down the hallway leading to another hallway. "It should be right down this hallway!"

---

"It should be here!" Tecna said, knocking the door open.

"Bloom!" They all said. For the first time in months, the four girls saw their best friend.

"Bloom!" They said again, heading for her. They stopped however, when they saw the three witch sisters.

"What? How did they get in here?" Icy demanded, angrily.

"That's for us to know, and for you three to never find out!" Musa called out.

"And we're here to take Bloom back!" Stella said.

"You're gonna have to go past us, first, little pixies." Darcy said, standing in front of them, with Icy and Stormy beside her.

"You guys asked for it!" Musa said, jumping forward and blasting, they rest following her and doing to same thing.

---

_Sky is…_

Bloom wasn't aware of anything. Only of what had happened. Bloom rushed to Sky's side to see the damage. He had managed to dodge most of the spikes, but two of them had hit him right in the chest. But that wasn't all. He also wasn't breathing.

_Sky is…dead?_

Tears started to form in Bloom's eyes. He leaned her head against his bleeding chest and cried.

_"No."_

Bloom's head shot up. A voice in her head? She heard this voice before.

_Who are you?_

_"I told you, Bloom. I am your guide." _

Are you the same person who was in my dream?

"Yes."

Why can't I see you? I can only hear you.

"Because the last time we met, I was in your dreams. You're awake now. I now have the power to enter your mind when you are awake."

But why are you here? This isn't a good time! Sky is dead!

"No, he isn't."

What do you mean? Yes he is! Look at him! Bloom started to cry again.

_"I see him. Bloom, you have just about ended your journey." _

What do you mean? You said something about a journey last time, but what does it mean? And if I am almost done, when did I start?

"Everyone starts their own journey when they are born. But it takes time for each person to realize his or her own journey. You only realized your journey near the end."

Who are you? I mean, do you have a name?

"Yes, my name is Daphne."

Daphne…who are you to me? Why are you my guide?

"I told her before, Bloom, that I was there when you were born. I was chosen to be your guide. I am going to have to tell you everything later. Right now, I think you want to help your friend."

Bloom look at Sky's face. _He's more than a friend…I'm sure of it. But it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing can help him anymore._ Bloom started to cry again.

_"Save your tears, he's not dead." _

How can you tell? I mean, he's not breathing.

"Do you really want to help him, Bloom?"

Of course!

"How much?"

More than the whole universe.

"Then listen carefully. His wounds are fatal, but he isn't dead yet. It's true, he isn't breathing, but that only means that you have limited time to save him. Everyone can live without air for a certain amount of time. Check his heart beat to reassure yourself."

Bloom leaned her head against his chest again and listened. It was very faint, but it was there. She didn't feel it last time because she was crying.

_But, what do I do? _

"Use your magic to save him. Use your magic to heal him. Use the Dragon Fire."

But I don't know how! And I remember now. Those three took my magic.

"Didn't I tell you before, Bloom? The fire burns within you—no one else. No one can take it from you. It lasts forever within you until the day you die. Search for it deep within your heart. You'll find it. I will meet you when this is all over."

Bloom felt the spirit of her guide disappear for her body. Bloom stood, and put her hands out in front of her. "The fire within me…"

---

**_Well…it seemed like a good place to end a chapter... _**

Um…well, a-anyway, I'm not so sure if I liked the outcome of this chapter, but it should get better in my next chapter. Right now, I just wanna get over with it. XD

Oh, just a reminder…this story is kinda like the whole first season—my way. Remember that. M-y-w-a-y…

Well, I think that's it…bye?

Oh, the next chapter I will work on one week from today!

Bye-bye!


	12. Chapter 12

_**A little teaser about the story: What if the Dragon Fire had a mind of it's own? Or something like that…I dunno, I just thought of it…**_

Love Strikes Young

_If there's a fire within me still, I should be able to call it out…that's what Daphne said. Dragon Fire, please help me save Sky!_

Bloom thought this, her arms still stretched out in front of her. She was determined to call out her powers in order to save Sky's life.

She searched deep within her mind, body, and soul. _I'm looking for this everlasting heat inside of me. Even if it's faint, I can call it out. I know I can!_

Bloom closed her eyes, and focused deeper, searching with all her heart for her magical power.

Bloom caught a faint flicker of light through her closed eyes. Even if your eyes are closed, you can faintly see the light in the room you are in.

But what was heading towards Bloom wasn't just a flicker of light, it was an attack fired by Icy. Bloom's friends and the three witches were still battling, and one of Icy's attacks flew over to Bloom. No one noticed so no one tired to stop it.

Bloom's eyes flew open in time to see her body surrounded by flames, her energy flowing around her. Her flame lashed out in time to stop the attack. That's when the fight between her friends and the witches stopped, and all eyes were on Bloom.

_This is my power? This is the Dragon Fire? So, I did it? _Bloom thought, amazed.

_**Yes, you did. I congratulate you. You have finally realized that I am always in you.**_

A male voice inside Bloom's head spoke those words. _Is this the dragon of my Dragon Fire?_

_**That's right, Bloom. I am the Dragon of the Dragon Fire, Drago.**_

_Drago…_

Flashes of light that were the three witches' attacks came by, but a red barrier that Drago and Bloom put up together protected them and the unconscious Sky. Bloom faintly heard a female voice yell, "Stop it! Take this!" Followed by a sound of an attack hitting something. "That's Stella…my friends are here?" Bloom asked, alarmed, and turning her head to see all four of her friends.

**_Yes, they are fighting the three witches. Listen to me, Bloom, I am inside of you, but those three also have a portion of me inside of them…I hate to say it but it's tainting me._**

_What do you mean by that?_

_**I mean I'm turning like them.**_

_What?_

_**Yes, I don't know for how much longer I will be able to keep their evil influence out of me. **_

_What will happen then?_

_**I will most likely turn on you.**_

_What? But, you can't! I mean…I'll need your help!_

_**You can be strong on your own. Besides, you'll have your friends beside you. Now I want you to listen to me**._

_What is it?_

There was silence from Drago.

_Drago?_

_**Yes, I'm still here…this evil is starting to get to me. Now listen…to defeat the witches, you must find a way to take back their portion of me…only then will I turn back to normal...but you must also find a way to control me…once the evil has overtaken me, I will come out of you and run ramped…probably destroying everything in my path.**_

_But how will I do it? And…I won't have the time; someone very close to me is dying!_

_**Then…this will be the last time I can help you. Is your friend the one that lies right by you? Sky, correct?**_

Everything Bloom saw, Drago saw, and she was looking at Sky at the moment.

_Yes. Can you heal him?_

_**Not me, us. You have control over me for the time being, and I can only do things together with you. The Dragon Fire is an amazing power that can do just about anything. But I'm afraid that we do not have the power for healing right now…our energy is weak…all we can do right now is delay his death until you have control over all of me. Then we can heal him.**_

_All right. Let's do it._

A red-gold light erupted from Bloom and was absorbed into Sky.

_**That should do it…my time is up.**_

Wait, you have to fight it! Bloom called out to Drago. 

There was no response from Drago. A moment later, a roar of a dragon echoed throughout the entire room.

"What was that?" Musa cried out in alarm.

"Look at Bloom!" Tecna said, pointing at their friend.

Bloom was surrounded by her own energy. Only it was not her usual red-orange or red-gold color. This energy was pitch black. Her now dark energy exploded out of her and formed a black dragon. The newly dark Drago burst apart the barrier and it came down in harmless shattered pieces. More roars echoed throughout the room and Drago flew wildly around the room, shooting dark flames and fireballs everywhere, roaring every time it wasn't shooting out attacks. One powerful black fireball was shot at the three witches, knocking them down.

"What in the world!" Tecna yelled as she moved to avoid an attack from the dark Drago.

"Bloom!" Stella called out, running to her friend, the rest following close behind.

"Hey guys, I missed you." Bloom smiled weakly at her friends. She _was_ glad to see them…very glad. Even though she was confused to why they had glittering outfits and had wings attached to their backs. She would ask later.

"You're parents have been worried sick about you." Stella said.

Bloom gasped with a look of complete worry. "How are they?" She asked.

"That will have to wait, look!" Flora cried out, pointing at Drago.

Drago roared and was heading wildly towards them. "Move out of the way!" Stella screamed, running out of harm's way, the rest following. Bloom was soon going to follow, but remembered Sky. She quickly crouched by him and tried to lift him, but she struggled, as he was too heavy to lift. There was no time, so Bloom covered Sky with her body and ducked. Bloom shut her eyes and waited for impact, praying to the Gods for no harm to befall Sky. She heard her friends call out her name, and the roar of Drago. Bloom heard a loud _crash _and several of Drago's roars, but she felt no pain. She opened her eyes to see a huge hole in the wall she was in front of, and a green shield over her and Sky. She turned her head up to see a man holding the green shield over them. He noticed her stare and he looked down at her. "You okay?" He asked her. Bloom could only nod. "How's Prince Sky?" He asked. Bloom wasn't so sure how to answer that question. _So Sky was a prince? _Bloom thought before nodding. Only when she heard a roar did she remember Drago. She gasped and turned her head towards his yell. He was caught in one of the fallen pieces of the wall. She understood then, what had happened. Drago had not crashed into her, but into the wall, and this man came in time to save her and Sky from getting crushed. But no one was there to save Drago.

"Bloom!" Bloom heard her friends call. She turned her head to see her friends running toward her. Once they reached her, the man lowered his shield, and Bloom removed herself from Sky and smiled at her friends. Then she looked at Drago, still trapped. She made a move to help him, but remembered that he was not her friend at the moment. But she had to change that. And she also couldn't forget about Sky, who knows how long the spell would last. Bloom slowly got up and headed over to Drago. "Wait, Bloom, where are you going?" Tecna's voice stopped her and she turned. "I have to help him." Bloom said. "He almost killed you! Why help? Let's just get out of here." Stella said, her arms folded. Bloom shook her head. "You don't get it, he's my responsibility, and I have to help him somehow. He's the dragon of my Dragon Fire."

"You mean your special power, Bloom?" Flora asked.

Bloom nodded despite the fact that she had no idea how Flora knew about her power. Drago roared furiously, angered because he was unable to free himself.

"We get it, do what you can." Musa said, nodding.

"We're with you, Bloom." Tecna said, smiling.

"Now what about this guy?" Musa said, turning to the man who had protected Bloom. He was trying to lift Sky into a sitting position so he could lean him against what was left of the wall. When he heard he was being mentioned he froze and smiled nervously. "Guess I should introduce myself." He said. The girls nodded. "My name is Brandon, I come from…"

Bloom nodded, and continued forward, deciding she would have them fill her in on it later. She cautiously approached Drago. _How do I do it?_ She remembered what Drago had said about the three witches. She rapidly scanned the room for them. They were nowhere in sight. _Where did they go? _She thought. Before she could think anymore about it, she heard Stella yell. "Bloom, watch out!" Bloom turned and narrowly dodged an attack aimed at her head.

"Forget about us?" Said a female voice.

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy all appeared in front of Bloom, blocking her way from Drago. "I don't suppose you were looking for us were you?" Icy asked her, with an intimidating expression.

"Get out of my way." Bloom responded, warningly.

"Or what?" Icy asked.

"Or you'll unleash your part of the Dragon Fire on us?" Stormy finished her sister's sentence.

"But how can you do that when your power is out of control?" Darcy said, referring to Drago.

"Get out of my way." Bloom repeated her fists clenched.

"Face it, you're helpless without your power." Icy smirked.

"Hey! Get out of Bloom's way right now, or you'll have to face my power!" Stella appeared by Bloom's side, followed by the rest of her friends

Bloom looked at her friends. Musa smiled. "Hey, we told you we'd be with ya." The rest agreed. Bloom nodded her thanks with a small smile.

"Let's get on with this." Icy said, in a bored tone. Tell you what, if you can defeat me in a battle, we'll get out of your way." Icy said.

Bloom thought about it. _The only way to help Drago is to get back the rest of my Dragon Fire from those three. If I defeat them all, I can do that. I have no choice._ Bloom began, "I . . ."

"We accept!"

Bloom abruptly turned her head to face her four friends. "Guys?" She asked.

"Don't worry about us, Bloom." Flora tried to assure her.

"Yeah, we can take them!" Stella said, full of determination.

"Listen Bloom, if we go, then you won't get hurt, and you can get you power back." Musa explained.

"But I can't have you fight my battles for me." Bloom argued.

"You're not!" Flora spoke up. "We're helping you. As your friends."

"Back at Gardenia, you were always helping us with our problems, even if they were as simple as a math equation. Let it be our turn now." Tecna said.

Bloom shook her head. "I can't let you. What if something happens to you guys?"

"Nothing will happen." Bloom's friends said firmly, and that was when Bloom knew there would be no more argument on the subject. She sighed in defeat, and her friends smiled.

"Well, if that that's how things are gonna be, fine by us. But since its you, we'll spice things up a bit to make it more interesting." Icy said with her arms folded.

"Let's hear it then." Musa answered.

Icy or her sisters didn't respond they only smiled wickedly. Suddenly, a dome-shaped barrier covered everyone excluding Bloom, Sky, Brandon, and Drago. The dome was pitch black, Bloom couldn't see any of her friends. She began to worry and called out, "Hey, can any of you hear me?"

"Yeah, we can hear you, Bloom!" Hearing the sound of Stella's voice, relief spread over her.

"Let's get on with this," Bloom heard Icy say again. "If you pixies defeat all three of us, our part of the Dragon Fire will return to your little friend Bloom."

"But if you fail…" Bloom couldn't hear the rest of what Darcy was saying, but she heard her friend's respond, "It's a deal, let's start!"

And the battle began.

Bloom could hear the battle cries of her friends, and her enemies. She heard loud crashes, and cries of pain, but she couldn't tell whose it was.

And it happened almost too fast. Just like that, the battle was over.

Bloom starred wide-eyed in horror as the barrier disintegrated.

Bloom was staring at four stone statues in the shape of her friends.

"Well, they were no match for us." Icy stepped into Bloom's view followed by her two sisters.

Bloom couldn't see them; her vision was blurred with tears. _I shouldn't have let them…I shouldn't have let them…I shouldn't have left them!_

"Hey, Icy, I don't think the little princess likes what we did to her friends." Darcy smirked.

Icy shrugged. "Guess you're right Darcy…that's just too bad. Well, since they lost, they had to pay up, it wasn't our fault they were just too weak to handle it."

"So now do you do with her now, Icy?" Stormy asked her sister.

Bloom couldn't hear Icy's response. She was still crying. _It's my all fault…all my fault!_

It was only when she heard the witch sisters approach her when she stopped crying and realized. _I can save them…I have to defeat these three…but how? I don't have my power anymore._

She heard a strange noise that sounded like an attack powering up. _No…I remember what both Daphne and Drago told me. _

She heard the noise of something being fired and heard it coming straight at her. That was when she realized. _I always have my power! _Coming to her senses, she jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the attack. She landed hard on the ground from jumping so carelessly. She stood, rubbing her arm, which she landed on. _But how do I call out my power again, when the dragon of my Dragon Fire is so far away from me?_

"Well, since we can always just finish her off in a second, why don't we play with her? Let her get exhausted." Bloom heard Darcy suggest.

"I like the sound of that." She heard Icy respond.

"Yeah, let's do it." Stormy agreed, and the three advanced toward Bloom.

"Stop right there!" Bloom heard a familiar voice speak. She turned her head behind her and saw the man who had save her from the falling wall. Brandon.

Brandon stepped next to her and said to her, "You're not alone. It's my duty as a knight-to-be to help others."

Bloom nodded in agreement but said, "Thanks, I'll be needing help…but…be careful." Brandon grinned. "Sure."

"Doesn't matter, we'll still win." Icy said, and then turned her head to Darcy. "Darcy, you battle the "knight-to-be." After all, you've done it before."

"Fine." Darcy sighed.

"Bring it on." Brandon challenged.

Bloom looked behind her for a moment, there leaning against the wall was Sky. _Hang on just a little longer Sky!_ When she looked in front of her again, Stormy and Icy were right in front of her. She swallowed her gasp. "You shouldn't let your guard down!" They two both shouted, and the two of them blasted Bloom. Bloom was thrown back against the force of the attack, but they had not blasted her at full power, so all Bloom got was a hard landing.

Bloom stood, shaking a little. _How am I going to beat them?_

* * *

_**I really shouldn't have ended it there, but I had to because I needed this weekend free so I could work on my project. I wanted to continue but I need to get started on my project so my grade doesn't go down. Hm…to be honest, I might not work on the next chapter until I'm out of school, which is May 8…but maybe I'll surprise myself! Wish me luck on my History assignment! XD**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Heya! Sorry for the long wait! Wow, it's hard doing these updates. Well, those of you who have seen my profile you know why it's been so long. So, I don't need to explain. )**_

_**Well, please enjoy this chapter! I think this story is just about to wrap up! Yes, finally! Well, no summary this time, it'll give too much away. **_

_**And, also, I'm very very very very sorry for any grammar mistakes in this chapter. No spell check. -sigh-**_

_**I tried fixing as many as I could, but I might have missed some. If I misspelled any words, feel free to correct me. I may have just missed it though. This chapter is a little shorter than the others, I think. I was in a rush to complete it, sorry. But enjoy it anyway!**_

Love Strikes Young

Bloom stood, shaking a little. _How am I going to beat them?_

"Just admit defeat! You'll never win, just look how _weak _you are!" Icy yelled as she prepared another attack.

_No, this can't be the end! I have to win! For Sky! For my friends!_ Bloom doged the attack thrown at her by Icy, but in the process she ramed herself hard into Stormy.

Stormy grabbed Bloom's arm and threw her to the ground. "This'll be easy. Just like it was with your pixie friends! Time to die, princess! _Lightning Blast!_"

Bloom gasped, and scrambled to her feet, narrowly doging the attack. She hid behind a pillar, gasping for air. _I can't keep this up! I have to find a way to call out my Dragon Fire!_

---

"Ugh! This is so _annoying!_ Die already!"

"Not in your life!"

Brandon and Darcy were having an intense battle of their own. "That's **it**! I've had it, you're leaving me no choice!" Darcy clasped her hands together and started mumbling ancient words.

Brandon began to charge at her, sword ready, but he gasped, and his sword dropped to the ground. "What's...going on?"

Darcy smirked. "It's my spell taking affect."

Brandon groaned, and fell to the floor. Searing pain was coming from his whole body. He tightly shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself, as if that would help ease the pain.

Darcy stood over him. "Not much longer now...I should have done this from the start! The only problem is that it uses so much of my power, but with the Dragon Fire, this is nothing. I'll leave you here, enjoy the rest of your very short life." Darcy left him, joining the battle with her sisters.

---

"Come out, princess!" Icy froze another pillar close to the one Bloom was hiding behind.

"Stop hiding and show yourself!" Stormy had demolished another pillar, a bit far from where Bloom was.

_I can't hide forever!_ Bloom thought. _I do have my power, I know I do! _Bloom took a deep breath. _Here I go..._ Bloom jumped out from behind the pillar, in clear view of the two witches.

"Wise choice, Bloom." Icy said. "Ready to die?

Bloom didn't say anything. No, she wasn't ready to die. She still had things to do before her time was up.

_"Ice Spikes!" _Icy yelled out the same attack that nearly killed Sky.

_I'm not giving up! _Bloom thought as she flung herself to the side, escaping Icy's attack.

Bloom took a hard landing, but stood quickly. She didn't notice that someone had crept up behind her, until they grabbed her.

"Gotcha!"

Bloom turned her head to see Darcy.

Darcy flung Bloom to the floor. "Leave this to me, I know the right spell, for her." Darcy again started to mummble ancient words.

Bloom tried to make a run for it, but she found herself unable to move. She lay in the same position on the ground. _I'm in trouble! What should I do?_

"That should do it." Darcy said. "She won't be able to move now."

"Great work, Darcy." Icy complimented. "We have her now."

Once again, the three advanced on her, and altogether, the three powered up to their fullest, ready to destory Bloom.

Bloom closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. _I'm sorry, everybody! I let you all down...I'm sorry, Sky!_

---

_"...Sky!"_

Sky opened his eyes to see himself in the same meadow as the one in his dreams. _Where am I?_ He thought. He remembered Bloom, and how he was so close to death. He remembered the pain he had felt in his chest, but when he looked down, there was no wound, and no blood on him. _What's going on? _He could only think of one reason why he was in no pain.

_"Sky!"_

Sky looked up to see a princess, the one from his dreams. She was wearing the same beautiful dress, only this time, her veil was gone, and she had her long red hair down, making her look more and more like the Bloom Sky knew. He tried to speak to her, but found that he could not move his mouth. He could not talk to her, but maybe he could form the words in his head, and send them to her. He tried.

_Bloom! I mean...you are Bloom, right?_

_"Yes...and no."_

_What? Which is it?_

She smiled and shook her head. _"I am her, but not really."_

_I don't understand. _

_"If she had grown up like how she was planned to, then I would be her."_

_I'm still confused, but I'll firgure it out later. I'm dead though, aren't I?_

_"You are alive Sky, but you feel no pain because you are in a dream."_

_A dream?_

_"Yes. Listen to me, Sky. Bloom needs your help."_

_Why? What's wrong?_

_"You need to wake up."_

_How can I? I don't know how!_

_"I'll help you, but you need to try. Otherwise, both of you might die."_

_No! I'll try!_

_"Hurry!"_

Sky's vision went dark, then full of bright light as he opened his eyes. He sat up, and saw that his whole body was glowing gold. The help the princess had promised him. He would have just stood there marveling if he had not heard Icy.

"Great work, Darcy. We have her now."

Sky saw Bloom on the floor, not moving with her eyes shut tight. The next thing he saw was the three witches advancing on Bloom, ready to attack. _No, I won't let them hurt Bloom!_ He thought as he ran towards Bloom and her attackers and jumped.

---

Bloom squeezed her eyes shut and waited to be hit, and done with. She heard their battle cries, and waited for the pain. But the pain never came. At least, not her pain. She opened her eyes, and gasped at what she saw.

"Sky!" She cried.

Sky looked up at her from the position he was in, sprawled on the floor, and both arms wrapped around his stomach, where all three blasts had hit him. He was no longer glowing. "Hey..." He said weakly. "You okay?"

Bloom found that she could move again. She wondered why, but could have cared less at that moment. She moved closer to him, now on her knees next to him. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Sky...you..."

Sky stopped her. "Hey, stop that...I'm fine, see?" Struggling only a little, Sky managed to sit up.

Bloom wiped away her tears. "But...how?"

Sky removed his arms from himself and said, "You should know, Bloom. It's your spell, remember? I'll be fine as long as you're alive."

Bloom nodded, then gasped, "What about those witches?"

Sky pointed over his shoulder. Bloom looked and saw the three of them sprawled on the floor, not moving.

"How?" Bloom asked.

"I'm not very sure myself."

"Are they...dead?" Bloom gulped.

"I'm not sure... .But, we have to finish up here and get out, fast."

Bloom nodded, again. "Right." She and Sky both stood. "I'll get my Dragon Fire back from them, so Drago will turn back to normal."

Sky nodded. "Alright."

Bloom approarched Icy, but did not get ten feet near her before sharp ice spikes were thrown at straight at her.

"Bloom! Watch out!" Sky pulled Bloom out of the way.

"What happened?" Bloom asked.

"It's Icy!" Sky responded. "She's still alive."

Bloom looked and saw that it was true. Icy was still alive. She was glaring at both of them. "Well, I hope you happy." She growled at them. "You managed to take my two sisters down, but you won't get me!" Icy stood. She glanced at her two sisters on the floor and smirked. "They won't be needing their share of the Dragon Fire anymore." She bent down and put one of her hands over both of them. Both of their Wisperian Crystals came out and Icy took them, putting them into herself. "Now you'll face true power." She said, turning around to face Sky and Bloom, but they were nowhere to be seen. "Hiding will do you no good. Come out and fight!"

"Hey! Over here!" Sky yelled, coming out of nowhere and punching Icy in the face. Icy fell, and landed on her back a few feet away, holding her bruised cheek.

"Now, Bloom!" Sky called out. Icy quickly stood and looked around for any sign of Bloom and didn't notice Sky take charge until she was hit and landed on her back again. Sky had only called out to Bloom to distract her. And it worked.

Growling, she stood. "It will take more than weak punches to take me out!" She raised both her arms. "Behold the whole power of the Dragon Fire!"

"Bloom, NOW!" Sky yelled.

"That won't work on me again!" Icy yelled, a black fire ball begining to form between her two hands. "Get ready to--ugh!"

Bloom had jumped and grabbed Icy from behind, stopping her from firing at Sky. Sky acted fast, running towards them.

And then, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Icy had warmed up a black fireball in front of her, hiding it from Bloom. She was aiming at Bloom's head and was about to fire when Sky had reached them. Sky called out Bloom's name, seeing what Icy was about to do, and knocked himself into Icy. It knocked her hand out of Bloom's way, but knocked it right into Sky's path. Thinking, _this is it_, Sky shut his eyes.

Bright red-gold light, mixed with black. It felt like they were floating, then falling. A flash of blinding white light, and it was over.

Bloom and Sky both opened their eyes. Bloom was the first to speak.

"...Sky?"

Sky looked at her confused face and smiled. "How're doing? You okay?"

Bloom smiled back at him and nodded. "I'm fine."

They both had answered, but they both had something different on their minds.

Sky stood and looked around. Icy was gone, and the whole room was destroyed. "What happened?"

Bloom stood next to him. "I don't know...Sky, look!" She had a bright smile on her face.

Large pieces of ruble were being lifted and thrown aside, and Bloom's four friends stood, no longer stone.

Bloom ran to them, yelling. "You're okay!"

"Ow, my head...Bloom!"

"Stella!" Bloom began to run to her friends, Sky walking behind her.

Bloom was surrounded by her friends.

"I was so worried about you guys!" Bloom cried. "You scared me! It thought I 'd never see you guys like this again!"

"We're sorry," Flora said, "But we wanted to try. All this time you were trapped and we wanted to help you."

"Yeah, what Flora said." Stella smiled.

"Thanks guys." Bloom smiled back. "I'm just glad that you're all okay."

"Yup, good as new!" Musa laughed.

"Bloom, is it all over? Did you do it?" Tecna asked. "What about Sky?"

"Right here," Sky came over and stood next to Bloom.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright." Tecna said.

"Yeah, Bloom saved me." Sky said, smiling at Bloom.

"I had to do something, I--" She stopped suddenly. "...Um, I didn't want you to die." _I almost said it._

"Right...thanks, by the way." Sky seemed confused by her pause. _Did she want to say something else, but stopped herself?_

"So..." Musa sensed the awkwardness starting to develop. "You didn't answer, Bloom. Did you do it?"

"Um, yes!" Bloom asnwered. "I mean, All three witches are gone, but--" Bloom gasped. "My Dragon Fire! How am I supposed to get it back? Without it, Drago..." She stopped, becasue when she had looked around, there was no sign of Drago anywhere. "Drago?"

_**I'm here, Bloom.**_

Bloom was surprised by the sudden voice in her head.

_Drago? Is it really you? Are you back?_

_**Yes. You did it, Bloom.**_

_But...how?_

"Bloom?" Stella called to her. "What's wrong?"

Bloom didn't answer, just stood still.

"Bloom?" Stella called out louder.

_"Shh!" _Bloom hushed her, listening to Drago.

"What's going on?" Tecna whispered. They all looked at Sky.

"I don't know." Sky whispered. "Maybe she's hearing something?"

They all stayed quiet then.

_Drago, is it all over? Can I go home?_

_**Yes. For now, it is over. Go home to your family.**_

_Wait, what about Daphne?_

_**When you get home, she will be with you.**_

_And Sky? Can I heal him now?_

_**No need. He is already healed. It was the first thing you did when you got your powers back.**_

_I did? But, I didn't!_

_**Oh? Who was the first person you thought of when you saw the light?**_

_**Sky, right?**_

_Well, yes. So...I did it without knowing?_

_**It happens.**_

_Oh..._

_**Now, we can talk later. Go home and get some rest.**_

_But Sky has no home to go to._

_**Take him with you.**_

"Let's go home, guys." Bloom's voice broke through the scilence.

The girls all nodded.

"Bloom, did you hear something? Is that why you wanted us to be quiet?" Sky asked.

Bloom nodded. "I got my Dragon Fire back. I was talking to Drago."

"That's great!" Sky said.

"What did he say?" Tecna asked.

"He said that it's over, and we can go home. And that I healed Sky when I got my powers back." Bloom smiled up at him.

"Really?" Sky said. "So I'm alright now?"

Bloom nodded.

"Thank god." Sky laughed.

"Let's go home." Bloom said.

The group couldn't be happier, but they didn't notice someone come up behind them.

"So what, everyone forgot about me?"

Everyone quickly turned around to see...

"Brandon!" Bloom hurried forward. "No, I didn't forget you, I just thought..."

"That they did me in? I know, I know. That Darcy managed to bring me down for some time. She cast some kind of spell. It hurt alot, and I really thought I was gonna die. Then the spell just dissapeared. I still couldn't get up though, so I just lay there until now." It was obvious that Brandon was still aching. He winced everytime he took a step, an held his arm like it was broken.

Bloom knew it was useless to ask but, "Are you alright?"

Brandon sighed. "Yeah, I'll heal."

"I could help." Flora said. "I might have a medicine back at home that might work."

"Yeah, I'll help." Stella said.

"Thanks," Brandon said.

---

Not a long way from here, a gloomy character stood in front of a long mirror, watching his victims through it.

"This is far from over." He said, as he left.

* * *

_**Ohh, cliffhanger. Yeeahh...well, sorry about the grammar mistakes. Please point them out if you spot anything. But make sure your correction, comes with a review on the story, because if you review just to correct me, then that's just annoying. -.-**_

_**So, how'd you all like it? I pretty much said everything on the top AN so not much to say down here. Now, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, I've been working on this chapter for a long time now. I'm in high school now, and it's very important to keep my 4.0 GPA. -sigh- I hate Geometry...hate it!! **_

_**Well...oh, right. Now, I'm a peaceful girl. So I don't like killing people, even evil people. Now if you reread, I never said that the three witches were dead. So there. Oh, and the attacks both Sky and Bloom did without any explanation how, will be explained in the next chapter. **_

**_The last chapter will be either the next one, or the one after that._**

_**Okay, that's it...bye!**_

_**Review!**_

_**FreeMoment♪**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi everyone! Okay, LONG update. I hate taking so long, I really do. I've actually been thinking of just stopping the story here because of my constant writer's block. So, yeah. But I decided to let this chapter decide it all. Read the chapter, and depending on whether it's good or not, vote on my profile poll whether I should continue it or not. **_

_**Now, I know that I last left off with everyone still in the enemies' fortress, but I decided to just start the chapter when they were all back in Gardenia. Why? Because in the original chapter 14, I had written the part down saying how they left, but that chapter was lost in my old computer. So I forgot what I wrote. XD **_

_**Well, anyway, enjoy the chapter.**_

Love Strikes Young

_Back to Gardenia_

"Home at last!" Bloom cried out. She ran ahead of everyone and up the steps into her home.

"Mom! Dad!" She pounded on the door. "It's me, Bloom! I'm home!"

No one answered.

"Weird." Musa pressed her ear against the door, her sonic ears listening in. "No one's home."

"You think they'd be home, with them worrying about their lost daughter and all." Stella said.

Bloom tried the door. Locked.

"Let me see if I can unlock it." Tecna walked up the steps and pointed a gadget around her wrist at the doorknob.

"I'm not quite sure what this will do. But here goes nothing." She pressed a button.

_Crack!_

The doorknob burst. Everyone had to duck to avoid the sharp shatters of metal. But the door swung open, slightly.

"Nice one, Tec." Musa laughed.

"You owe me a new doorknob, later." Bloom said as she shoved the door aside and stepped into her house. Her home looked normal. Nothing was out of place. But Bloom had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Mom? Dad?" She yelled. No one responded. Not even little Kiko came running down the stairs.

_Where are they? _Bloom thought.

Sky came in, followed by everyone else.

"So, this is where you live?" He asked, making his voice cheerful. Trying to make Bloom feel better.

Bloom nodded. "Yeah, but no one's home."

"I'm sure they just went out, or something."

"Yeah…maybe."

_That's not what happened here. _Someone said.

"That voice!" Bloom whipped around, searching over everything until her eyes spotted a transparent figure in the corner.

"Daphne!" Bloom exclaimed. She started towards her, but stopped. Something was wrong. Daphne didn't look too well.

"Daphne?" Bloom frowned. "What's wrong?"

Everyone was silent. Sky was still standing where he was, everyone else stood by the doorway. They knew Bloom was talking to someone they couldn't see.

Daphne wasn't her usually golden-glowing self. Her color had dulled, and she was breathing heavily, leaning on the armrest of a chair.

_I'm sorry, Bloom. I tried to stop him. But I can do only so little here._

The bad feeling in Bloom increased. "What do you mean?"

_He came…he came here, and he took your parents._

Bloom dropped to her knees. "No!" She yelled.

Sky tried not to speak. He knew that Bloom wasn't done talking to whoever she was talking to just yet. Everyone else knew that too.

"Who? Who was it?" Bloom practically shouted.

_Your enemy. The one who started this all. He threatened your original home land, Sparks._

"Sparks?"

_Yes. Sparks is where you were born. Your true parents were so happy to have you. I was happy, too. The whole kingdom of Sparks rejoiced. But then, he found out that you were next in line to receive the Dragon Fire. He invaded our planet, destroying everything, and everyone. It was horrible. _Daphne covered her face with her hands. Remembering those days was painful for her.

"What happened?" Bloom asked in a weak voice. "Tell me."

_Your parents went to confront him. They told me to take care of you. I took you in my arms and hid in your nursery. But it wasn't long before they found me. In desperation, I fled with you to the highest tower of our palace, casting spells, and placing traps as I went, buying myself some time. When I got to the tower, I locked the doors, and cast a spell to keep people out. I used all my strength and power to open a portal to the safest planet I could think of—Earth. But I had to make sure that you were found by good people who would protect you. So I set an illusion upon an old warehouse. To a human, the warehouse would look as if it were set on fire. Then I placed a shield over you and placed you in the heart of the warehouse. You started to cry, so I was sure you would be heard if someone ever came. That's how you came here, Bloom._

"And…what happened to you?" Bloom was almost afraid to ask.

_It took all my strength to send you to Earth. By the time they broke through my spells and came for me I was gone._

"Gone?"

_Yes. I never had much power to begin with. I used everything I had. To open a portal to Earth is easy for a fairy, or magical creature. But I was only learning the basics at the time. So I used my last resort. _

"What was it?"

_Sacrifice yourself to the Nymphs. When you do, the Nymphs give you all the power you need to do one last thing. Then they take you to become one of them._

"Daphne…so, you're a nymph?"

_Yes._

"Daphne, I—"

_Not now, Bloom. I wasn't able to stop him. But I know where he took your parents. You can get them back._

Bloom stood up. "I'll go! Tell me where they are!"

_They are here, on Earth. They are at the old warehouse where your father found you._

Bloom sighed, and for a moment, she looked defeated. "I thought those three witches were the greatest enemy I had to defeat."

_No, Bloom. There are worse people. Listen to me, Bloom. He is one of the most evil creatures out there. He is skilled in cunning and trickery, and he uses dark magic. He will try to get you on his side. He'll tell you how you don't belong here, how he can help you regain your power over Sparks, and how he can bring your true parents back to you. But don't let him fool you. He can't, and won't do any of those things. And only you can tell yourself where you truly belong._

"Tell me one more thing…" Bloom dreaded to hear the answer. "Who is he?"

_Lord Darkar._

--

The freezing cold wind blew hard down the empty streets of Gardenia. Bloom didn't know why the streets were empty. Months ago, before any of this had ever started, these streets were filled with people she knew and loved. But right now, no one was here.

_Good!_ Bloom thought. _Keep yourselves safe in your houses! Don't come out, no matter what! _She kept running to her desired destination. Sky was running next to her, his hand in hers. Musa and Tecna were right behind them, panting to keep up.

Bloom had informed her friends about Daphne, Sparks, and Lord Darkar. She told them she was going by herself to save her parents. But Sky and her friends insisted on coming. Bloom pointed out that Brandon was in no condition to fight; he was still sore from his fight with Darcy. So they split up. Flora, Stella, and Brandon left to Flora's house to heal up Brandon, and Sky, Tecna, and Musa went to help Bloom save her parents.

"This way!" Bloom said. She rounded the corner to where she was sure the old warehouse was. Sure enough, there it was. The huge gray building still stood tall after all these years. But no one was using it, and it was set to be demolished. Bloom had a feeling that it wouldn't be necessary.

A couple blocks away from the tall building, Bloom stopped. Sky and her friends stopped with her.

"So, what's that plan?" Musa asked.

"Umm…" Bloom started to think. She had heard that the best way to defeat an enemy was to get into his head. She started to think about what Daphne had told her about him.

_He is one of the most evil creatures out there…_

What would someone evil do? Kidnap her parents, of course.

_He is skilled in cunning and trickery…_

Well then, would there be traps waiting for Bloom and her friends?

_He'll try to get you on his side…_

If that's true, then, at first, he'll want to talk to Bloom. Try to convince him that siding with him would be the best option. But Bloom wouldn't go for that. So there would be a fight. Bloom had her Dragon Fire, but what did he have?

_He uses dark magic…_

Was Bloom's Dragon Fire enough to compete with dark magic? Daphne had said that the Dragon Fire was one of the strongest powers. So the question was, could Bloom use it well enough to defeat him?

"Okay, here's the plan." Bloom huddled her friends together. "Right now, I'm going to tap into my Dragon Fire to help me transform like you girls do. Then, we go through the front door."

"That's it?" Tecna raised her eyebrow. "What if he has traps waiting for us?"

"I don't think he will." Bloom replied. "Trust me. We go through the front door."

"Just go with it, Tec." Musa said.

"All right, then."

"How are you going to transform?" Sky asked Bloom.

"I'm sure exactly sure, but I think if I call out to Drago, he'll help me." Bloom replied.

"Okay, go for it." Sky let go of her hand and stepped back.

_Drago?_ Bloom thought. _Can you hear me?_

_**I'm here.**_

_Drago, I need you to help me transform. My powers are stronger that way, right? Just like with my friends._

_**Yes, that is true. To transform, just imagine it.**_ _**Release your energy.**_

_Release my energy…got it._

The small group was momentarily blinded by a bright light.

--

Lord Darkar was waiting inside the warehouse, seated on his own black throne he had conjured up. "Finally, she has arrived." He smirked, and glanced at the far corner of the room, where two people were tied up with magic binding circles. One male, one female. The female was unconscious, but the male was glaring daggers at Darkar.

"You leave our daughter alone, you monster!" He yelled.

"She was never yours." Darkar replied, drawing his attention away from the pair, and to the door.

"You—"

Darkar cut off whatever the male was about to say with a sharp wave of his arm. In a puff of black smoke, the pair disappeared, and the door burst open.

"Mom! Dad!" Bloom burst through the door. Sky, Tecna, and Musa were right behind her, taking a fighting pose.

"Welcome, Bloom." Darkar said. "I see you've been able to manage the Dragon Fire so far." He said, referring to Bloom's glittering cyan outfit.

"Where are my parents?" Bloom yelled.

"You can see them later. Don't worry, they are unharmed. For now, why don't you and your friends sit down? I'd like a chance to speak with you, Bloom." Darkar waved his hand again, and four chairs appeared in front of them.

"I don't want to hear _anything_ you have to say! So just skip the talk and get the fight over with!" Bloom fired up her hand, ready to shoot at Darkar.

Darkar chuckled. "I knew you'd be difficult. Very well, Bloom. I'll make a deal with you."

"_No!_ I'm not making any deals with you!"

"Not even for the safe return of your parents?"

Bloom froze. _Mom…Dad…_

"Don't, Bloom." Sky placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's not going to be a fair deal! He'll trick you. You can get your parents back when you defeat him!"

"But if you do that, you can't guarantee that your parents won't get hurt in the process." Darkar said.

_**Careful, Bloom. Remember, he's tricky. **_Drago's voice rang in her head.

_Yes, I know._

"What's the deal?" Bloom glared.

Darkar smirked. "I have disguised several of my minions to resemble every aspect of both your parents. If you can choose which are your real mother and father, they go free. However, guess wrong, and I keep your parents, and we fight to the death."

"…Fine."

"Bloom?" Sky questioned her.

"I know I can do this." Bloom said. "You guys can take a seat. It'll be calm for now."

They nodded, and sat down in the chairs Darkar had conjured up.

Bloom stepped several steps forward. _Drago?_

_**Yes, Bloom. You'll have to choose on your own. I have no more knowledge about your parents than you do.**_

"I'm ready." Bloom said.

Bloom kept her face held forward. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see black shadows gliding across the walls, floors, and ceilings to line up in front of Bloom. The shadows stood up from the floor and started to form as Mike and Vanessa. In total there were 14 pairs to choose from.

"Take your pick." Darkar said. "Rest assured, your real parents _are_ there."

But Bloom didn't hear Darkar. She was already deep in thought.

_I know my parents more than anybody. I have to be able to tell them apart from all these fakes._

Bloom pointed at the pair lined at the very end. "They are my real parents." She said firmly.

Lord Darkar chuckled. "Sorry. Wrong choice."

* * *

_**Yeah, another cliffhanger. I just didn't know how to continue after that. I could have ended it much sooner. Lots of other cliffhangers I could have used earlier. But then the chapter would have been too short. Anyway, don't forget to vote on my profile if you want me to continue the story or not, based on how good this chapter was. If it seems like the plot is about to end, or is going to continue for some time…based on that, place your vote. I'll wait until at **_**least **_**15-20 people have voted.**_

_**I also write out updates on my profile under my list of stories, under Love Strikes Young. I'll update you on how the next chapter is going (if there is one) and other things. Also other stories in-progress is updated. **_

_**Okay, I guess that's it. Vote and review!**_

_**FreeMoment **_


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys, it's been a while, hasn't it?

Well, a lot of things have happened. And I mean _a lot_. O.O

But the result is that I really don't have much time for writing. If you knew what was going on with me, you'd probably understand, but it's too personal for me to say, sorry! D:

But, like I said before, I don't want to kill this story, or any of them! So, I was thinking that if I had someone help me with this story, I might be able to finish my other stories a lot faster. Because honestly, I don't think Love Strikes Young is gonna finish soon. xD

So guess who kindly offered to finish this story for me? :D

Her pen name is **BloomandSky4ever. **^^ Check out her profile, she has two stories out, and I've read them both. She's really good. :D So I think this story is in good hands. And I talked with her and she told me it would be alright if I was kept updated on her progress. ^^

See you in the next chapter of 9 Years into the Future! :D

FreeMoment


	16. ALERT! :D

Hey guys! :D

Guess what? The ending that BloomandSky4ever wrote is up on her account! X3

It's great, I hope you guys enjoy it!!

Thanks so much for all of your support! It's finally **done**! XD

Please show the same support and kindness you all showed me to BloomandSky4ever as well, she deserves it! x3

See you all in the next edited chapter of 9 Years into the Future!! :D


End file.
